All That I Am Living For
by Im.Just.Like.Me
Summary: Gabi knew the visions she had been getting her whole life were from a pastlife, her pastlife. She was once Annabelle and was in love with Ethan. They had always found each other in life, but as time goes on, she fears he won't find her in this life. TxG
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should not be writing this. I have too many stories go on, but I assure you, this will be a short one. It will only be 6-7-8 chapters. **

**I read a book a few weeks ago and could not get this out of my head. I reccommend this book to all of you: Eternal Ones, but Kirsten Miller. It is AMAZING.  
This has a few of the same ideas, but I changed a lot, and added my own things in. It's mainly the past life stuff I got out of it. **

**Do not blame this on my lack of updates. Senior year is kicking my ass and I am supposed to get a job soon. I have to apply to college, take the SATs, do Senior Project, and actually have a social life this year, it is so hard :( I am working on all my stories, I am just so worn out lately. Once I get into a good routine I should be getting out some chapters. Please have patience. I have both stories' next chapter started, take comfort in that!**

**Please review. Some of it may be confusing, but it will all make sense over the course of the story.  
Don't hate me for starting a new story please, haha.**

**Summary: **Gabriella knew the visions she had been recieving since she was born were from a pastlife, her pastlife. She was once Annabelle and was in love with a boy named Ethan. They had always found each other in life, but as time goes on in this life, she begins to worry that this may be the one life that they don't find eachother. Troyella.

* * *

I blended the chalk pastel into the paper and racked my brain for which shade to use next. It's not perfect yet and it won't be finished until it is perfect. The bell rang above me and I cursed myself. Even if you go to a creative arts high school, they still don't like tardiness. It sucks for me because I am frequently getting caught up in my art classes and have too many lates already.

"Mrs. Winnow, can I have pass to stay after and finish?" I pleaded when she walked by.

My advanced visual arts teacher gave me a sympathetical look. "Gabriella, you know that the drawings are due at the end of the class today," she insisted to me as she did to all those who asked for the same earlier. She looked over my pastel drawing. We had to do a period piece on any time period we chose. I chose the nineteen twenties, you can tell by the flapper dress and look of the drawing overall. "Gabi, it looks done. In fact, it looks like one of your best," she complimented.

I shook my head angrily. "I can't get his hair right, everything else is perfect but his hair is darker than that. I just can't get it right and I won't like it until it is," I stressed.

"I hope you're not trying to simulate someone else's work, Gabriella," Mrs. Winnow commented. Please, like I would even try.

I shook my head again and brushed hair out of my face. "I'm not, I just know exactly what he looks like in my head, and that is not his hair color," I stated while pointing at the man's hair in the drawing I made.

"I'm sorry, hun, but you're going to have to turn it in as is," Mrs. Winnow said.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. They were covered in numerous pastel chalk colors. "Gabi, are you coming?" my best friend Taylor asked as she poked her head in. She has a TV production class right next to mine. Taylor is majoring in media theatre while I'm in the arts minoring in fashion design. I would have majored in fashion design, but if I couldn't get the images out of my head and onto paper, I would have gone crazy long ago. Art keeps me sane.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just have to spray Workable Fixative on my drawing and clean up," I muttered while going to the sink quickly. When I went back to my work desk and actually looked at my drawing in it's entirety I was surprised by what I had created. It was a beautiful woman in a dark blue flapper dress with her hair up and a black flower adding flare to her appearance. She was leaning against a brick building with a man practically wrapped around her. He was in a gray suit, you could barely see his face, but you could see his full head of dark auburn hair, the same hair I couldn't get right. You could see the lights of the city behind them, illuminating the picture.

I put the can down on the table as I felt my knees go wobbly and the familiar sensation of my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I fell to the floor and fainted.

_"Annabelle!" Ethan yelled while running after me. _

_I tried to walk faster down the sidewalk, ignoring him. I heard him getting closer and knew it was only a matter of time before he caught up to me. _

_"Annabelle, where are you going?" Ethan questioned and grabbed my elbow to stop me from walking. "You shouldn't even be walking at this time by yourself, you know that," he added. _

_I ripped my arm from his grasp. "I can take care of myself!" I exclaimed. "If you must know, I am going home," I stated while clutching my purse with an angry hand. _

_Ethan stepped closer and I stepped away. "What exactly is going on? Why did you leave the party without me?" he questioned. _

_"I don't see why it matters," I replied, avoiding his eyes and looked into the window behind him. I saw my reflection staring back at me. I saw my short, brown, wavy hair up in a clip with a few tendrils framing my face, my hazel eyes, and beautiful face. And, I saw the back of Ethan, his wide muscular frame and dark auburn hair. _

_"What are you talking about, Annabelle?" he asked me. _

_My eyes met his and got caught up in the emerald green with specs of gold. "I saw you with _her_, Ethan," I spat out. _

_He knew exactly what I meant and nodded while looking down at me. "Eliza found me, she came up to me, I don't know what you saw, but I can assure you it was nothing," he stated. _

_I ground my teeth together but said nothing. It's always 'nothing' with them when Eliza certainly thinks it's something._

_Ethan grinned and pulled me into the alley between the two buildings and pushed me against the brick wall. "I love your jealousy," he said softly before his head swooped down and kissed me. _

_I gasped before wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips moved over mine gently and coaxed me into kissing him back. I hate how he can do this to me, just kiss me and make me not angry at him anymore. I especially hate how he knows he can do it which is exactly why he does it. I instinctively opened my mouth and his tongue slipped inside. "Ethan," I pushed him off, but my voice came out as a moan. If I had let him kiss me for longer, I would have never been able to pull away._

_His hand slipped down the side of my dark blue silk dress and began to pull it up by its end. "I love you, Annabelle," he told me as my hand covered his as he slid up my dress to the top of my thigh. I should have stopped him instead of helped, but I couldn't find the strength in me. He dipped his head so he could nuzzle my neck. "I've always loved you, only you, how could doubt that?" he asked in a husky rumble. The feel of his breath on my neck made me shutter. I felt him smile before pulling away so he could see my face._

_"I don't," I promised while looking into his eyes. "I merely cannot trust her," I whispered, silently wishing he would kiss me again. _

_"You don't have to," he replied while his lips came so close to mine they brushed together. My insides quivered with anticipation. "You just have to trust me," he said and that was when our lips finally touched once more._

I sat up as soon as I woke. I saw myself in the nurse's office, on one of the beds. "Gabi," Taylor said, making me turn to her. "Are you okay? Mrs. Bartley said if you weren't up in twenty minutes she was going to call your parents and ask them if she should call an ambulance or something," she informed me. "Mrs. Bartley!" she called out a moment later.

"I'm fine," I told her automatically, but my heart was still pounding my chest. I could still feel Ethan's hand on the top of my bare thigh; I could still feel his lips on mine. I wished they were.

"I know you are," she said although she was the one who asked how I was in the first place.

"Miss Montez," the nurse spoke up as she came in. "Are you feeling okay?" she wondered. "Miss McKessie assured me that this is the norm with you, but you haven't fainted in school in years," she insisted. "Should I call your parents?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, Mrs. Bartley, Taylor's right, I'm fine," I assured her. The truth is, I have fainted in school, I was just never in class with a teacher. I'm usually with a friend and they always know to call Taylor. I faint pretty regularly. "I should get to history anyways," I added while slipping off the bed. Mrs. Bartley looked skeptical but let us go and even gave us a pass so we wouldn't get in trouble.

"So, what happened?" Taylor asked once we were in the deserted hallway and away from the nurse.

"You know what happened, Taylor," I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "I know I know, what I mean is what did you see?" she corrected herself.

I pulled my bag further up onto my shoulder. "We fought. I was pissed and jealous about Eliza," I told her. "Ethan followed me and told me he loves me and yeah," I finished with a short cough.

"And yeah is code for acted naughty, right?" she wondered as we approached our history class.

I laughed. "Yes, Tay," I answered and she opened the door. We interrupted a pop quiz and pissed off our honors history teacher, but at least we had a note. I breezed through the quiz in only a few minutes, which I knew pissed off Mr. Lucket even more. I'm good at history without even trying, always have been. I just know some things because of my past.

My past, well, my past is something even I don't know all that much about. I've had visions about it since I was a little girl. The visions are always about Annabelle and usually about Ethan. When I was little, I told more people about them. A five year old saying she is twenty and her name is Annabelle is believable, a sixteen year old is a whole other story. I realized to stop when I was ten and told the whole playground about the birds the bees and proceeded to get sent home and a stern talking to from my parents who wanted to know how I knew so much. I didn't know how I knew, okay, I did, but I couldn't just tell them.

"Hey, Mom, you know how some people believe in past lives and reincarnation? Well, I think I'm one of those people only I have my past memories. Plus, I'm only ten, but because of this gift, I know all about sex!" That's just about the same as asking for a room with padded walls and a therapist on the side.

I didn't even know if what I was seeing was real or just me literally going insane. So, when we were fourteen me, Taylor, and my older brother Julian made a trip to the historical society. Before we went in, we went over what I thought I knew. Annabelle Lennox was born in 1902 and died in 1924 in a fire with her husband, Ethan. Although when she died, her last name was Calloway and they were married for two years. She was born in New York City and lived in an apartment over looking Central Park until she moved to a cottage with Ethan. Her parent's names were Joanna and Eugene. She was an only child. When her grandmother died, she left her entire fortune to Annabelle. Annabelle loved to design and create things, just like I do. I told them what she looked like and what Ethan looks like. I even told them his information that I knew. He was an orphan, he was poor, but I was in love with him, as Gabriella and Annabelle.

We were all surprised to find out I was right. Everything I knew was correct. It was Julian who labeled it reincarnation and I knew that was exactly what it was. And, I know, somewhere, Ethan is out there, looking for me. I can feel it in my bones; he was reincarnated just like I was. I could spend hours thinking about Ethan, in fact, I have before. I have sketchbooks full of different angles of his face and my diary (yes, I still have one. I prefer the word journal) has detailed passages that show how much I long for him.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to be completely in love with someone you can't be with, at least, not yet? I haven't even met him in this life and I don't know when it will be. It could be tomorrow, it could be in five years. I don't know and it kills me inside. I just have to have faith he'll find me again, like he always has. There is always this ache within me that will never be healed until I meet him again.

"Yoohoo, Gabi," I was broke from my trance by Kelsi, a friend of mine.

"Huh?" I questioned, looking over at her from the passenger seat.

She laughed at me. "We're at your house, you know, the apartment in which you live?" she told me.

I looked over and up. "Oh! I'm sorry," I apologized while taking off my seatbelt. "Are you guys gonna stop by the restaurant tonight? I'll have a free food platter comin' your way!" I reminded them.

Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha all nodded. "Definitely," they agreed before going off towards Martha's house.

My family owns a restaurant steered towards the exotic foods of Mexico and Italy. An odd combination, but it's only because my dad is full Mexican and my mom is full Italian. It does very well financially though, which is what I care most about. Even though we are financially stable (finally!) I am still applying for scholarships left and right to pay for my dream school. I don't want my parents to pay for my school, they shouldn't have to, and it's my responsibility. We fight about it a lot, especially recently. My dad says I shouldn't worry about it, when I get my acceptance letter to NYU (which should be here any day now) we'll deal with it. But, I want to deal with it. It's my college tuition. I refuse to let my family suffer while I am the reason. I have a college fund, but it won't pay for more than two years, more like a year and a quarter even if I would live at home and go to the Brooklyn campus. It helps that we, you know, live in Brooklyn. I love New York. I lived here as Annabelle too, obviously.

I went up to my family's apartment after getting the mail. Nothing for me came, at least, not from NYU. Our apartment used to barely fit us with three small rooms, one bathroom, a small living room, and an even smaller kitchen, but when the restaurant took off my parents bought the apartment next door and we remodeled. Now there are four rooms, a nice sized living room, kitchen (the kitchen being my mom's dream come true) and dining room, plus one and a half bathrooms. The rent is double, but it was worth it.

My oldest brother Gino is a senior at his culinary arts school and plans on owning the family bizz one day and being head chef, but he knows it won't be handed to him. Julian is about a year older than me and is a freshman in college but has no idea what he wants to be. I, on the other hand, want to be a clothing designer and an artist. I've been going to my creative arts school since freshman year on a scholarship. My brothers both still live at home rather than dorms, but pay rent to my parents on their insistence. I don't have to pay rent yet seeing as I'm still in high school even if I am newly eighteen.

Right now, I wish I applied for early acceptance. I was going to, but pussied out. I didn't want to find out I didn't get in earlier and ruin my entire senior year, just half. "Who is home?" I called out as I dropped my keys and school bag.

"Living room!" Julian's voice shouted back.

I smiled when I saw him. "Ah, the ever-committed college student," I joked as he died on the Xbox. "Hey, have you noticed who has the highest score in his game, big brother?" I questioned when I plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Do you want to live to get your acceptance letter from NYU, little sister?" Julian replied in mocking tone.

I ignored the NYU comment. "Do I have to watch you play Xbox for the next hour?" I wondered in a sigh. "Because, if I do, I'd rather go chill in my room until work," I insisted. I waitress at the family restaurant a few days a week and Julian does the same but it's more on a permanent basis. I have the luxury of telling my dad not to put me on the schedule if I have a lot of school work or friend stuff that week.

"Would you really put up with me playing Xbox for the next hour?" he questioned.

"No," I answered while looking over at him.

He smiled. "Then, you have your answer," he said while changing it so we could actually watch TV. "How was school?" he asked nonchalantly which is code for 'did you faint today?'

I shrugged. "Fine, I was pissed when I had to turn in a pastel drawing I just could not get right, but other than that..." I trailed off.

I only tell Julian what I think he has to know. I don't even tell Taylor everything. Some things I like to keep between me and Ethan, er, Annabelle and Ethan. Like, when Annabelle lost her virginity or their deep talks I get sneak peeks of every once in a while. I don't know everything, but I know a lot. My visions can be as useful as me knowing the exact moment I saw Ethan and falling in love at first sight, but they can be as useless as figuring out how much x is in a math equation. I mean, it's not completely useless, I get to see their flirty banter and talks of the future, all which make me fall more and more in love with Ethan James Calloway. Anyways, Taylor knows of Eliza, but Julian doesn't. I don't want him to not like the new Ethan when we meet him, he'll be my only family ally. It's not like new Ethan and I will take it slow, you know. We were married.

"What couldn't you get right on the drawing?" he wondered, sincerely interested. My entire family supports my artistic talent and approves of my career hopes. They're very supportive and it means a lot to me.

I pulled out my phone. "I took a picture of it during free period," I commented as I pulled up the picture. "I couldn't get his hair color right. I never can with pastels," I sighed as he looked it over. I wonder if he is a red head in this life. It wasn't even really red back then; it was dark, way dark. I wonder what he looks like. Ethan was so handsome... I wonder when I'll get my next vision. Even though they cause problems in my personal life (who wants to be friends with a girl who faints at the oddest moments?), I love getting them, but I can't control them. I can get as many as one a day, to one a month. It's annoying.

"What the hell were you doing in the past, young lady?" my brother demanded to know, knowing the picture is Annabelle and Ethan.

"Really? Like I could control that," I responded, taking the picture back. "Did you like it?" I asked a moment later.

He nodded. "I liked the background, how you could tell it was lights, and the way you did it," he told me.

"It was pastels," I informed him. "I am covered in chalk as you can see," I said while patting my now colorful jeans.

Julian snorted. "You're always covered in something, chalk, paint, marker, whatever. You should be used to it by now," he said.

"That's so true," I sighed, smudging the calk into my jeans and got the color on my hands.

"Did you get the mail today?" he asked a few minutes later, trying to sound smooth about it.

I shook my head while playing with my pants more. "Yeah, but nothing was in it for me," I stated. "As Dad would say, nada," I added.

"It'll come, sis. You have so much talent, they'd be stupid not to accept you," he stated.

"My letter will be here sometime in the next week, I'm dreaded and excited," I mentioned. "If I get in, it'll hurt the family financially, if I don't, then all my dreams are crushed," I mumbled.

Julian's arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Gabi, don't worry about it," he insisted. "We'll figure something out, we always do," he reminded me. "If you going to the college of your dreams means I have to work at the family restaurant and live here forever to help out Mom and Dad, then I will," he told me.

"It shouldn't have to be like that," I responded. "It's my dream, I should pay for it," I stated. "Look, I don't want to get into this again, you and Gino are just like Dad, we'll only fight about it," I said.

"It's only because we all know how much talent you have and how well you can do if you go to NYU. And, I know more than any of them, that this literally your true gift," he reminded me.

I looked over at him. "I love you for being nice and understanding and this is really a beautiful brother/sister moment," I started, making him laugh. "But, you know me better than almost everyone. I'm going to find out a way to go to NYU without putting all the financial stress on Mom and Dad and you and Gino, you know I will. So, I have to change and stuff before work, come get me when you're ready to go," I told him before going to my room.

I took off my black leather jacket with a faux collar and collapsed on my double wide bed. I took off my gray knee-high boots and let out a deep breath as I looked at the picture pinned above the end of my bed. It's a headshot of Ethan I painted about a year ago. His hair is perfect in this one, everything is perfect, and it's why I pinned up it up there. My whole room is covered in pictures, some are Ethan, some are Annabelle, some are scenery drawings of New York and Rome I drew from memory, and some are actual pictures of me and my friends and family. I've never been to Rome in this life, but I have been as Annabelle and a lifetime before that, but I don't remember.

Sometimes I wish I never put the picture up because it just hurts when I look at it. I took it down once, but the next morning when I woke and didn't see it, it simply didn't feel right.

I rolled over and hugged the body pillow next to me while squeezing my eyes shut. I've always whole-heartedly believed in soulmates, if not because of Ethan, because of my parents. They're hitting forty and they're still happily married. They can barely keep their hands off each other, and yes, it is gross, but it's always something I've wanted. It's something I have, just not right now exactly.

I worry all the time. I worry that Ethan won't be able to find me. I worry that I should be doing some more to find him, but there is nothing I can do. I don't know who he is now, where he is, what he looks like, I don't even know his new name. It makes me second guess so many decisions. What if I made the wrong choice by not going to the store with my mom, what if that was my chance, what if Ethan was there and I missed my chance?

I held my pillow tighter. I've needed something to hold as I sleep my whole life. I remember once when I was ten I had a bad dream and immediately rolled over, somehow expecting Ethan to be there, but he wasn't, it was the pillow. I cried so hard my dad heard me and had to come calm me down. He thought it was the dream, but it really wasn't.

I know this whole reincarnation/soulmate/remembering my memories thing is a gift, but it's also so hard to deal with. Yes, I remember what it is like to be completely in love. Yes, it is fascinating to remember a past life. Yes, I appreciate it. But, the main thing I remember, I don't have, and remembering only makes it hurt that much more. I know what I can have, it's so close, but I can't reach it. Taylor envies my situation and she admits it, she thinks it so romantic, but she just doesn't understand what it feels like. She's never been in true love before. And, it's not like I spill my guts to Julian my girlie feelings about it all.

I wish I had someone to relate to. The fact that I do, but can't find him, makes it hurt all the more.

I popped up from my bed and grabbed my school bag. I need to do something to get my mind off of this. I took out my Italian homework. My school offers more than just French, Latin, German, and Spanish. We can be taught Chinese, Japanese, Italian and a few others, but Italian peaked my interest more. My father was proud; my mom was a bit miffed. But, I remember Rome from when Annabelle went. She and Ethan went there on their honeymoon. After that fainting spell I needed a cold shower, I'll leave it at that.

I am quickly getting better at Italian. This is my second year taking it and on the first day when the teacher tried to impress us by speaking to us in only Italian, I swear I knew half of what she was saying. Plus, I do well without trying very hard, which is good. As I began to translate our vocabulary words into English, my mind drifted.

I smiled as I thought of when Ethan took me, er, Annabelle to the Piazza Navona and kissed me by the fountain. It was our first night there. It was the last place he brought me on the tour and told me of the history I had forgotten. Yeah, he's a romantic.

I got off bed and grabbed my special sketchbook from my closet. I have a full sketchbook devoted to past memories I have drawn. I can't exactly let my brothers or parents find it when I also have notes in the margins of the drawings and stuff. I have two of them, and soon, I'll need a third.

I flipped through the pages until I found a sketch I drew over a year ago (this is the first sketchbook). It was the exact memory I was thinking off. It was Annabelle and Ethan kissing right in front of the fountain, the moon practically their only light, and their arms around each other. I was going to enlarge it as a painting to submit to the art show last year, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Rome is a sacred time to me. We have to go back once we find each other again. If we find- no. I shook my head. I am so not going to go there.

"Gabi," Julian came in my room. "We gotta get going," he informed me. "Dad called, Sasha is sick, they need you now," he said. I looked up and him and nodded. "You okay?" he wondered.

I closed the book. "Of course," I stated as I stood. "I'll change and be out in a few minutes," I assured him. He looked unsure, but trusts me and left. I put the sketchbook back in its hiding spot in my closet before changing into my waitress uniform which consists of a black skirt that ends a few inches above my knee and a white button up blouse. I took a minute to put my hair up in an intricate knot so I wouldn't sweat all night. "Let's go," I told my brother as I walked out of my room and slapped the light off.

You know, being around so much Mexican and Italian food all the time, you would think I hate it. On the other hand, I still love it. I could eat pasta and spicy food every night, and I kind of do. Eating is one of my favorite things, but I do run every other morning. It helps burn off calories and my inner frustration.

"Gabi, I gave table seven to your friends because it's in your area," the hostess at the moment, Dina, informed me.

I smiled as I walked by with a tray of food. "Thanks, D," I replied and delivered my food quickly. Since I only have two tables including my friends, I decided to sit with them for a few. "Finally, my feet would scream if they could," I whined, plopping down into the booth with them.

"It doesn't look too busy right now," Kelsi commented happily. Ugh, she must have made up with her boyfriend, he's a dick, but she likes him. He goes to our school and majors in vocal music; he has a huge ego and doesn't deserve her. Kelsi majors in instrumental music. Martha is in dance.

I nodded. "We were about an hour ago and we will be again in a about an hour," I sighed. "Friday's rushes come in waves," I reminded them. "You're lucky you came now, at dinner time we're slammed. We have so many reservations we might not be able to take too many walk-ins," I added.

"Oh, you love it. Your family's restaurant is one of the best places around," Taylor insisted.

I smiled. "Okay, so I don't exactly mind, that doesn't mean my feet don't hurt, I still have Italian to finish, and I still hate the hair in my drawing," I said.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, is that all you do?" Julian asked as he came up behind me. We're supposed to be serving the tables we have now and cleaning up before the next rush, but we're slacking.

My friends laughed/giggled. "Don't you have things to do?" I responded angrily. I may have a bad temper, I get offended easily.

He ignored me. "Hey, ladies," he greeted my friends. They all stammered a hello back. I rolled my eyes. "Do you want anything special today? I can ask Gino to add more than just the free platter," he told them. Okay, so, with my parents owning the restaurant, my friends may get some free food. It's only when we're slow and not every day as my mom says.

"Oh, please, don't you have girls your own age to flirt with?" I asked him.

My brother grinned. "In case you forgot, little sister, you and your friends are only about a year younger than me. Therefore, I can flirt with them if I want and they don't mind," he insisted, looking back to them and they giggled. Ugh, why do my friends have to be giggly and stupid around him? It really does too much for his ego.

"We've been over this, the day you ask one of my friends out is the day you stop being able to have normal children because I will kick you in the balls so hard your children will have problems," I reminded him.

"Gah-bee!" Taylor whined. "Why would stop him from asking us out? Julian is a nice guy," she said with a smile.

Julian smirked this time. "Thank you, Taylor," he replied with his stupid flirty eyes. "Your friends like me and I like them," he told me.

I stood up to face my brother. "I don't care who you like, get a college girl, one who will put out because my friends have values," I informed him.

"And, I don't?" he asked in a laugh.

I snorted. "I believe you were the one who invented the 'I'm studying' rule of our house," I said. 'I'm studying' is code for I'm in my room with a member of the opposite sex, so in other words, don't bother me.

"That just means I like my privacy," he replied.

I nodded. "Uh-huh," I mumbled.

I've never needed to use the rule. I've only been out on one date. I was fourteen and it was still when I wasn't sure if I was crazy or not, AKA before the trip to the historical society. I wanted to know what it was like to be with a guy other than Ethan. My mom had a ball gussying me up before the date. My dad threatened him in his fatherly way, and my brother's warned him in their own way. It was a big ordeal. I didn't care; I just wanted to know the difference. The date was fine, but he wasn't very interesting, he didn't have the sense of you humor I was used to, he wasn't sweet or fun or... Ethan. He was an awkward fourteen year old guy when I've been mentally twenty, at least in the dating game, since I was born. Plus, in the middle of the date I fainted and had a vision of Ethan. He never called me, but I didn't care. I realized then I could only ever be with one man, and I would have to wait until he found me. Until then, I just gotta deal with fainting spells, and the visions, and the images I need to get out of my head, and the longing, and the ache in my heart.

"Hello!" Julian snapped me out of my trance. I zone out a lot.

"Huh?" I questioned.

He laughed, as did my friends. "You need to stop with those paint fumes," he told me.

I nodded as I usually do when my mom says the same thing. "Yeah, yeah, bottom line you aren't dating any of my friends," I stated.

"That is just plain mean," Kelsi insisted.

"Um, don't you have a boyfriend?" Martha reminded her. "His name is Jimmie... like he would let anyone forget it," she mumbled the end.

I laughed, it's true. He flirts with every girl and right in front of her too. I hate that she is with him but I won't get in the way. I've told her how I feel and she said thanks for being honest, but it was her choice. "You're all having too much fun to be at work," my dad commented, walking over.

"Hi, Daddy," I greeted with a hug. He wasn't in when I got here, neither was Mom.

He hugged me and kissed my head. "Hey, baby, sorry you had to come in earlier today," he apologized.

I shrugged. "I could use the money," I said.

"Hello, girls," he told my friends. They all squeaked back. My dad may be pushing forty, but he looks early thirties, tops. It's the same with my mom. They've always just been so happy and in love I think it sunk into their skin and keeps them young. And, since my friends are all boy crazy, they think he is a total dilf (dad I'd like to fuck - disgusting!).

"Where's Mom?" I asked him, still half hugging him. I'm a total Daddy's girl, I know.

He smiled down at me. "We just got back from a meeting," he informed me.

"Mm-hm, a meeting together?" I questioned. He nodded. "Dad, your shirt isn't buttoned right," I added.

He pulled out of out hug and looked down. It was buttoned crookedly. My friends giggled and he coughed. "Get back to work," he barked and I went to put my friends free platter order in and went to my table to make sure they were doing fine.

"Gabi, there you are!" my mom said when she saw me. My mom used to cook fulltime at the restaurant when it opened, but now that it's doing so well she just oversees the kitchen. She's also training Gino. She's, like, the kitchen manager and it's the reason she is wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white top, kind of matching my waitress outfit, but she looks sexy somehow. No wonder my parents can't keep their hands off each other.

I smiled at my mom. "Hey," I greeted, stepping into her hug. We're a very hug-y family. Hello, I'm Italian AND Mexican, we're right up there with Danny Tanner in the hugging department. "How was your meeting with Dad?" I questioned with my eyebrows up.

"It went wonderful, why?" she replied, obviously not knowing I knew.

I shook my head. "Never mind," I said.

"Okay, bebè I have someone coming to dinner tonight and I told Dina to put him in your area," she informed me.

"Mah-om!" I whined. "Why do you always do this to me, I don't have a boyfriend, get over it!" I told her.

My mom smiled at me and cupped my cheek. "You are a beautiful young woman, baby, you should be dating," she insisted.

"Mom, when I find a boy, the right boy, I'll date him. Can you please stop inviting Italian boys to dinner and making me serve their table," I pleaded.

"You have to admit, all the boys I get you are cute," she said, proud of herself.

I nodded. "Yes, Mom, they are, but Dad's getting angry none of them are Mexican, or even Spanish," I reminded her. "Do I have to marry and Italian or Mexican? Because, if I do, I object," I added. I don't know what Ethan is, and I won't care, but he could be in China for all I know.

My mom laughed. "No, bebè you do not have to date a Mexican," she told me. I gave her a look. "Alright, or an Italian," she said.

"Good, because if I bring home a Chinese dude, you all better accept him," I stated.

She laughed again. "Anyone who loves my baby girl is good enough for me," she assured me.

I nodded. "Okay, so call that Italian boy and tell him to stay home or seat him somewhere else," I told her. She frowned. "Mom, I'm serious. It's embarrassing. Parents shouldn't try to set up their kids until their in their mid-thirties and you're not sure if you'll get grandchildren. Trust me, Ma, you'll get grandkids, and probably soon. You made some good lookin' sons," I reminded her.

"I made a beautiful daughter as well," she finished. I smiled at her. "I love you, baby, but that boy is still coming," she said before a kiss to my cheek and went on her way.

I sighed. She'll be setting me up with Italian boys until I find Ethan, I really should just get over it. "My table is gone and I got a seven dollar tip!" I squealed to my friends while carrying their food twenty minutes later. They all dove in. "Sorry I took so long, my mom wanted to talk for a few," I said as I made my own plate.

Taylor swallowed. "It's cool, they were badgering me about your middle name, then Julian came by and said he would tell them if they payed him," she informed me.

"I am going to kill my brother," I grumbled. I hate my middle name. It's literally Bonita. It means 'pretty' or as my dad says 'pretty little one.' My middle name is an adjective kids learn in Spanish class. It's what I get with parents who are proud of their culture. "I am not telling you," I told them before they could ask. "So, my mom told me she's got another Italian boy coming to dinner tonight."

"How many Italian boys can she find?" Martha laughed.

Kelsi did too. "Isn't that the third this month alone?" she wondered.

"I don't know, probably," I muttered. "She needs to get over the fact that I don't have a boyfriend," I said. "I'll get one eventually," I stated.

"Uh-huh, Gabi, you've only been on one date!" Kelsi reminded me. "I mean, look over at your mom," she told me, so I did. She was laughing with an assistant manager. Then, my dad came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She instantly lit up and turned around. They spoke for a moment, and then kissed. "If I had those genes, I would be thanking God and dating any guy I wanted because you literally can get any guy," she said.

"It's not about dating around; I don't see the sense in that. It's about waiting for the guy, I mean, _the_ guy," I replied. "He's going to find me and I'll live happily ever after, just like them," I added, looking back at my parents, who were still making out.

Kelsi shook her head. "Girl, you are not going to find the guy by sitting around," she insisted.

"Leave her alone," Taylor spoke up. "Gabi believes what she believes, let her be," she said. I smiled at my best friend, who smiled back.

"Gabi, I have seen your future and it looks good," Martha told me, looking at my mom. I looked again. My dad was still there, but they weren't kissing anymore. His arm was around her and she was saying something with a big smile. "I mean, you look just like her, I wish I had those genes," she sighed.

I laughed. "I hope I look that good when I am pushing forty," I agreed.

"Let's look on the bright side of this," Kelsi went on. "Maybe this Italian boy is the guy for you, and you will live happily ever after and be exactly like your parents," she told me.

I shook my head. "I don't think so," I responded. "But, you never know, maybe you're right," I went along with it.

The boy who showed up that night, he wasn't Ethan.

* * *

**Please review. I want your feedback. **

**I am not sure how often this will get updated, but I do have the first three chapters written. However, remember I am writing my other three stories in progress right now. Or, at least, attemping to. I'm working on them, promise!**

**REVIEW!**

**- Kayleigh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everything! Review more! I love getting them. **

**I am glad you like it, just remember this is based off a BOOK so go READ it.**

**As you keep reading, the more you will understand. **

**I think it is obvious who Ethan is, it is just a matter of when they will meet.**

**REVIEW**

* * *

_"Is this what you do every night?" I heard behind me and jumped. Ethan laughed._

_"Ethan!" I scolded, quickly covering up with the dress I was wearing before. "You shouldn't be here, we're not married yet," I reminded him. _

_He strode towards me and took the dress from my hands. "I wanted to see you," he murmured while looking into my eyes. "Besides, it's not like we've never had late night rendezvous before," he added in a husky tone._

_I shouldn't have felt embarrassed in my undergarments, but I was. "You promised," I insisted, melting under his gaze. _

_"You told me I should promise," he corrected. "I said it wasn't needed," he told me. _

_"Ethan, we will be married in one week, couldn't you just wait?" I wondered softly. _

_He grinned down at me. "I wanted to make sure you are safe. A woman of your age living alone in her cozy home by herself?" he questioned. "I worry," he admitted. _

_I knew some of it was true, but I also knew it was an excuse so he could come over. "I'm just fine, you can go now," I replied earnestly. _

_"Oh, I don't think I will be leaving at least until early morning," he told me, pulling on my waist towards the bed. _

_"Ethan..." I warned but didn't resist. _

_He smiled. "You know what I realized during dinner?" he asked me as he set me down on the bed. I was quiet. "How much I love that you design and make most of your own clothes," he said while getting on the bed with me. _

_"Mother says I'm not proper," I reminded him and let my hand settle at the back of his neck at the base of his hairline. _

_He ignored my comment. "You're so beautiful compared to any other woman," he told me. He started kissing my neck. "You always are, they all look boyish," he went on. "You are a woman and you show it," he finished. _

_I closed my eyes as he slowly kissed up my jaw line. My heart was beating fast in my chest and my stomach was full of butterflies. "Ethan," I whispered, moaning a little. His hand gripped my thigh as he kissed down the other side of my neck. "You know how I... feel," I almost moaned again. "No more until the wedding," I stated. _

_He stopped and looked into my eyes. "I know," he replied. "I would never do something you wouldn't want me to," he insisted._

_"It's not that I don't want it," I reminded him. "But we can at least try to do one thing right," I said._

_He smiled. "Annabelle, that one thing we could have done right was lost within a few days of us finding each other," he chuckled. _

_"I know," I whispered. "But, we can try to stop until the wedding," I told him. _

_Ethan rolled off of me. "As you wish," he breathed, sitting up and moved to get off the bed._

_I caught his hand. "Wait, you don't have to go," I assured him. "It's hard sleeping without you," I confessed._

_He laughed lightly. "I wasn't going anywhere, I was just going to blow out the candles," he informed me. _

_I let him go and changed for bed as he did. He got back into bed and under the covers with me. "Are you worried?" I asked softly. "About the wedding? Everyone thinks it is happening too fast," I added._

_"The only thing I've ever wanted to do in any life is marry you," he stated. "I don't care what anyone thinks. You're mine forever, why can't forever start now?" he asked rhetorically. _

_I smiled against his chest. "You're completely right. It doesn't matter that we only found each other four months ago," I agreed. _

_"I'm not going to find you," he replied. I looked up at him, clearly confused. "I'm not going to find you, Gabriella." _

My eyes popped open. I sat up and took in deep breaths as my heart ached in my chest. I fell back to the mattress after a minute. "Just a dream," I mumbled to myself. I hate all this worry I have about it. I hate that it's sinking into my dreams and making my nightlife hell.

I rolled over and hugged my body pillow. Just once I would like to roll over and have a body there. I want a living, breathing human being to be there and console me and be there for me. Anger swelled within me, I'm not really sure at who. At myself for worrying and obsessing about the situation? At Ethan for not finding me yet? I don't know, but I was so angry. He's supposed to be there! He's my soulmate; he's supposed to be next to me!

"Dammit!" I cursed and threw the pillow across the room. It crashed into my dresser holding my TV and I heard something fall. I looked over at my clock. My alarm should be going off in about ten minutes. I turned it off before it could blare and went to see what I knocked over.

It didn't break, but it was a picture of me and my brothers. I was sideways in their arms, laughing as they held me. They were smiling brightly as I laughed. It was taken last summer. My mom got a kick out of it. My door opened and light poured in.

"Hey, I heard something," Gino poked his head in. "You okay?" he wondered.

I stood up and put the picture back in its place. "Uh, yeah, are you just getting home?" I questioned, not caring I'm only dressed in a slinky cami and boy shorts. My brother's are used to it by now.

He nodded. "Yeah, you sure you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Gino," I assured him. He's such a big brother. My mom and dad have told my brothers that once you go to college they don't care when they come home as long as their grades stay up and they don't wake them up when they get home. "I was just angry and... never mind," I sighed while running a hand through my hair.

"I was gonna jump in the shower and get to bed, I have a class at noon. You wanna hop in first?" he offered.

I nodded. "Yeah, you shower like a girl," I accepted his offer. I grabbed my towel and robe.

"How does one shower like a girl?" he asked as I passed him on the way out of my room.

I laughed while walking backwards. "By taking three hours and using all the hot water," I replied before going into the bathroom. "Thanks by the way," I added and closed the door behind me.

By the time I got out of the shower, and I may have taken longer than normal, my mom was up and making breakfast. I heard her laughing with Gino. My mom doesn't go into work until after I'm out of the apartment, but she wakes up with me. My dad usually does too. I did my hair and make up and changed into a pair of low-riding, hip-hugging blue jeans and a white top that has a v-neck. The ending fabric is tight on my torso so the fabric overlaps a little and it barely reaches my jeans. I designed and made it. I make a lot of my tops plus dresses. I added red feather earrings to match my red high heels and light red eye shadow. I don't overdo the eye make up personally, some girls would have smeared it on there, but that's not my style. I put a little more hairspray in my long curly hair before leaving my room.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, hearing the shower on and knew Gino already hopped in.

"Sausage, your favorite," my mom answered, already having a plate ready for me but had more frying on the stove. I love, love, love sausage. There was also and English muffin, pancakes, and grapes on my plate. I love having a chef for a mother. She never gets tired of cooking, never.

I smiled. "Thanks, Ma," I replied before diving in.

"You look good today, sweetie," she complimented while flipping pancakes and sausage.

I smiled a thank you while chewing. "Mm, where's Dad?" I wondered before stuffing more sausage into my mouth.

"He should be out in a few minutes. There is a truck at the restaurant today," she informed me. Oh. A truck means a big food delivery. There is one a week, but I always seem to forget it. It's every Wednesday.

I nodded while thinking about my outburst this morning. Sometimes, a lot of the time now that I'm getting older, it's really hard. It's difficult being away from the one you love. "Mom," I spoke up as she turned off the stove.

"Yeah, baby?" she asked.

"Do you ever think what it would be like without Dad?" I wondered. "Like, if you were divorced but still so in love with him?" I expanded.

She crinkled her eyebrows. "Are you worried your father and I will split up? Sweetie, we're perfectly-"

"No, Mom, I'm not worried about that," I assured her. "I know you two are happy, really happy, but do you ever think what it would be like away from him?" I repeated.

She seemed confused. "No," she answered.

Okay, this is not going the way I thought it would. "Okay, let's say Dad makes a trip to New Mexico to visit Grandma and Grandpa," I started. "And, while he's there, a dictator takes over the United States and puts up a wall right down the middle of the country and says no one dare cross this wall. He doesn't care who has loved ones on the other side," I went on. "And, you'll never be able to see Daddy again, not even call or write a letter, how would you feel?" I questioned.

My mom took in a deep breath. "I am thinking you just want me to go with you here, so," she began and I nodded. "I would be a wreck," she told me. "Your father is my other half and partner in life, without him I am not whole. The only reason I would make it through the day would be because of you, Gino, and Julian. It would be very hard, heartbreaking. I don't even want to imagine it," she finished.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Thanks," I mumbled. I live in that, only without children added to the mix.

"Bebè, are you okay?" she asked me, worried.

I nodded. "I'm fine, Mom. It's for history. We're learning about the Berlin wall," I lied.

I could tell she really didn't believe me, but she knew I didn't want to talk about it, so she left it alone. I continued to eat and we talked about school and the restaurant and her Italian boy she had stalk me over the weekend. He was cute and nice, but not Ethan. Enough said.

"Ah, my two favorite girls in the world," my dad stated as he came into the kitchen. He gave my mom a long kiss and then came around the island to kiss my cheek and steal a piece of sausage. After, I felt him tug on the bottom of my shirt, trying to make it reach my jeans, but it just popped up. My mom and I laughed. "Mija, I don't think I want you wearing this," he said.

I laughed. "It's a shirt, Dad," I told him. He tugged on it again. "Mom says as long as the bellybutton is mostly covered, I'm good," I reminded him.

"I never approved of that rule," he insisted and sat down next to me.

"Nicolas, if there was a wall built in the middle of the country while you're in New Mexico visiting your parents, would you climb it for me?" my mom asked him. I laughed into my orange juice.

"Do you know how long it takes to build a wall of that size, Paola?" my father replied. "I'd already be on your side of the country before it was completed," he told her.

I laughed some more. "That is not the point," she responded. "Would you risk being shot to come back to me?" she asked.

"Hey, don't forget us!" I spoke up. "The kids matter!" I exclaimed.

My dad laughed and messed with my hair. "Yes, I would cross the wall for all of you," he assured us. "What brought this on?" he wondered.

"Nothing," my mom and I answered together. My dad raised his eyebrows but accepted the answer.

I looked over the sketches for my clothing line and smiled. It only took me a week to finish the outfits, now I just have to come up with a presentation. "Got you your favorite," Taylor announced and dropped sour cream and cheese chips down in front of me.

"Thanks," I replied and opened my Dr. Pepper before she handed me my change. Hey, she volunteered to go to the vending machines. "I finished my line," I informed her.

She looked it over. "Mm, I like that top," she said with her mouth full, then laughed at herself.

"I can make one like it if you want," I told her.

She nodded. "You really should start charging us. I mean, you make shirts and dresses for me, Kelsi, Martha, and your mom when we ask," she reminded me.

I shrugged. "I like making clothes, besides, when I make you all one, I usually make myself one with a few personal changes," I replied. "I'd never charge you, Tay, any of you. You're my closest friends," I insisted. "Besides, you and Kelsi drive me around all the time, I owe you," I added.

"Alright, then just charge Martha. I mean, you can't charge your mom, she did give birth to you," she told me.

"And, you get free food because you're my friend," I agreed. You can't really charge a woman who went through seven hours of labor without an epidural and who also gives your friends free food. My mom was convinced an epidural would harm us during birth, so she never agreed to it. My dad trusted her decisions, but he wasn't about to argue with her while she was giving birth either.

Taylor went on compare our Italian homework while I zoned out, as I am prone to doing. That dream last night freaked me out. What if that was a sign from, like the powers that be? What if Ethan isn't coming? What if he wasn't reincarnated? What if I am going to be alone the rest of my life? I shook my head. No, Gabi, it's just a dream. You may be special with the past life memories and all, but I doubt the powers that be would hack into your dreams. Well, why wouldn't they? I am special with the reincarnation stuff I got goin' on. What if that was them being nice, giving me a sign to say I should fall in love with someone else?

But, I can't fall in love with someone else! Geez, why didn't I ask my mom that question! If after Dad was trapped on the other side of the wall, would she try to remarry? Of course she wouldn't, Dad is her one and only. Should I be that noble? Should I go throughout the rest of my life alone and miserable and wait until the next life? Oh, God, that is so depressing! I'll never have kids, I'll never be truly happy; I will never, ever have sex! I'll die a virgin, and sure, I'll go to heaven, but that just sucks! My mom won't be happy for it either, Gino is only turning twenty two soon she is already jonesing for a grandbaby.

"Gabriella, I will scream your middle name if you do not answer me!" Taylor threatened.

"What?" I immediately replied.

"Where the hell did you go just now?" she questioned. "I said your name, like, fourteen times!" she informed me.

I ran a hand down my face. "Sorry, you know I'm a space cadet," I apologized. "What do you want?" I wondered.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. "You've been spacing out more than normal today and every time you do you look so sad," she told me. "What's up?" she questioned.

I let out a breath. "I had this dream last night, it's getting to me, that's all," I told her. "I swear," I promised.

"I know you better than that. What happened in the dream? Was it a vision?" she wondered in a low voice.

"It was one I had before, like, it played off of it or something," I started. "Ethan and Annabelle were talking about getting married and how fast it was happening. Then, he looked right in my eyes and told me he wasn't going to find me. He called me Gabriella, Tay, that's never happened before," I went on. "It freaks the fuck out of me. What if it was a vision from the powers that be or something?" I asked. "What if it was their way of telling me that he wasn't reincarnated? What if something went wrong?"

Taylor came and sat next to me. "First of all, the powers that be? Hunny, you are watching too much _Buffy _and_ Angel_," she told me. I held back a laugh. That is true, I love those shows. "Gabi, he is out there, you've told me before, you can feel it. He will find you, you said once he said he always has found you. I promise you as your best friend he will find you in this life too," she stated. "Your dream was just a dream. It was you worrying about it and your dream showing it. It happens all the time with me. I have this dream that I am like Oprah, only bigger, and I forget everything I am supposed to say, and to top if all off, I'm naked," she admitted. I couldn't stop laughing this time. "It happens to everyone," she assured me.

I nodded. "When I was a kid, all of this was easier," I told her. "I liked getting visions, I liked learning more, I liked being different," I said. "I still do, but when I was a kid, it was different. I was still in elementary school, or middle school, and now that we're eighteen and graduation in a few months, it's more different," I tried to get it out right. "Soon, we're going to be graduating, and then going off to college, then on with life, and what if he still hasn't found me?" I asked. "What if I never get married or have kids or have sex or anything?" I questioned.

"Gabi, you will get married, you will have sex, and you will have kids, hopefully in that order," she told me. I shook my head. "Okay, you can have sex before you get married, you have my blessing," she said.

I smiled a little. "Thanks, Tay," I replied. "I just need him to find me," I mumbled. "It's getting harder," I admitted.

"I know," she said, squeezing my hand. "But, you have me. That is what best friend's forever means," she stated.

I hugged her. "Forever and ever," I agreed.

"I'll get your face tattooed on my butt," she told me.

I laughed. "How about best friend necklaces, I don't think I want to go that far," I said.

"Alright, but we already have, like, ten of those," she muttered like she was disappointed. "I'm getting you a chain with my name on it," she concluded, pulling away. "And, I'll get yours! We are so going to the mall," she stated. I nodded and went along with it. I do love her, she's my best friend.

We never found chains with each others name on it, but we found letters. She got a G and I got a T. Her's is purple and mine is black. She picked my color and I picked hers. We are this weird. We even grabbed a K and at M for Kelsi and Martha to exchange. Tay and I are best friends and they are best friends, but we're all very close friends. They are my second best friends, sort of. We ended up in Borders after. We're big readers.

"I'm sick of the teenage crap they think we ALL like," I ranted. "I mean, yes, some of these books are good. _Harry Potter _is awesome, _Twilight_ is alright, but a lot of these are shit," I told her, already wearing my T necklace. "_The Clique_? Okay, I read that in seventh grade, and they are still in seventh grade while I am now a senior!"

"Alright then, Miss Priss, let's go to the romance and literature," Taylor suggested, leading me away from the teenage shelves. "Don't diss all of those books. Some are pretty good, it's about searching through them to find one. Plus, they're about love and loss, and I hate to break it to ya, babe, but your life is one teenage book waiting to happen," she stated.

I rolled my eyes, searching through the literature while she prowled the romance which is kind of porn in some ways if you ask me. "Yeah, well, when you become bigger than Oprah and decide to delve into writing, do not make one up based on my life," I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Taylor agreed. "Besides, I won't write a book like that, it would be an autobiography or a self-help book or something," she corrected me.

"Well, excuse me," I responded with a smile.

Taylor's phone went off she pulled it out. I figured it was a text when she typed something in and put it back in her purse. "Kels and Martha want to know where we are," she informed me. I nodded and looked through books some more.

"Gabi! Tay!" we heard Kelsi screech while running through the bookstore with Martha next to her. She was holding something in her hand. It was a letter. "I got into Julliard!" she squealed.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed, hugging her instantly. She was so giddy she was hopping up and down.

"That's amazing!" Taylor told her and hugged her as well.

I've never seen Kelsi smile so wide. "This is what I've been dreaming about since I was a kid," she reminded us. "My parents are... oh, God, my parents are so proud," she told us, almost a loss for words.

"Of course they are!" I responded. "Their baby girl is talented," I stated.

"We all are," Taylor agreed. "This is so cool, once Gabi gets her acceptance letter from NYU this week, we will have all gotten into our dream colleges!" she insisted. Kelsi is going to Julliard, Martha is going to Cornell, and Taylor is going to Columbia. If I get into NYU, Taylor and I will always be able to see each other still. Hell, we all will since we'll be in the city. The only problem is that is in everyone else's eyes, I'm already in. What if they're wrong?

We went to Starbucks and bought Kelsi her favorite drink (in a large) and toasted to get getting into one of the best art colleges in the country. "Oh, we got you guys a present," I spoke up, taking the necklaces out of my purse. "M for Martha and K for Kelsi," I said.

"Shouldn't I have the M?" Martha wondered.

Tay and I laughed. "No, they're best friend necklaces, see?" Taylor replied, holding hers up.

"They're geeky, but they're great," Kelsi laughed and put hers on. "This feels so amazing, now I know how you guys felt when you got into your colleges," she commented.

"Not all of us," I coughed.

They all gave me the same look. "Gabi, you know you got in," Martha stated. "You're amazing and when you get your acceptance letter this week, you'll see," she said.

I nodded. "Alright, none of this, I'm off of work tonight and we are going to go to my family's restaurant and actually ordering our own meals and I am paying because it's my congrats to you all for getting into college," I told them.

"Gabi, you do not have to pay," Taylor insisted.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh, I am. Besides, I get the family discount, it'll be half the actual bill and I am not tipping my brother," I reminded her. Before they could agree my phone rang. "Hi, Dad," I greeted and held it up to my ear. "Guess what, Kelsi got into Julliard," I told him before he could say anything.

_"Tell her congratulations and next time she comes in, it's extra on the house," _he responded.

I smiled. "I was hoping you would say that because I am bringing them in for an actual dinner," I informed him. "Can you get Mom to save a table for me? I'm guessing you're at the restaurant," I mentioned.

_"Will do, mija. Now, where are you? Your mother is sending me grocery shopping and I do not want to go myself,"_ he told me.

"I'm at the mall," I answered. "Text me when you're outside," I added.

I heard him tell the hostess to reserve a table for his daughter, meh. _"Alright, mija, I'll see you in twenty minutes. Love you,"_ he said and I said it back before we hung up.

"My dad wants to bond," I told my friends.

"Grocery shopping?" Taylor questioned. I nodded. Every time my dad wants to bond he says my mom is sending him to the store and we go and spend hours getting food and laughing. It's quite fun.

I bit my lip as I looked at my dad half an hour later. "I don't know," I mumbled.

"Gabi, it's easy, puffs or crunchy? It's just Cheetos!" he reminded me

"There is no such thing as 'just Cheetos,' father of mine. They are Cheetos! I like crunchy because they are crunchy, but I like to suck on the puff ones," I deliberated.

My dad sighed and threw them both into the cart. I smiled. "Okay, now we need chips your brother's will like and not bitch and complain about us buying," he told me.

I nodded. "Sour cream and cheese," I suggested and tossed them into the bag.

"Those are your favorite, not theirs," my dad replied. "You're just lucky I love them or they would be going back on the shelf," she informed me. I saluted him for no real reason. "Okay, Gino loves barbeque and Julian likes..." he trailed off, looking around.

"Salt and vinegar," I finished and he grabbed them quickly.

He smiled at me. "This is why I bring you to with me," he said and we went down the aisle. "We'll get your mom Tostitos and salsa," he added as we passed them.

"Dad, we both know you are getting them for you. Mom hates store bought salsa, she likes the dipping cheese instead," I responded and grabbed the can of cheese as well.

"You say tomato I say potato," he told me.

I laughed. "That is not even how that song goes and it makes no sense," I replied as we left the chip aisle.

Next, we went to the meats. "Now, baby, meat is very important," he began to tell me as he always does. "You want steak with fat, but not a lot of fat. The fat gives it flavor, remember I said that," he stated as he looked through the different cuts.

"Mm-hm," I agreed like I usually do. He's been telling me that since I was five.

"Excuse me," a woman said and reached across my dad to grab some steak.

My dad moved out of the way and mumbled an apology. I watched as she looked disappointed, stared at his butt for a moment, and then went on her way. "You are so blind," I laughed.

"What are you talking about?" my dad questioned.

"That woman was totally checking you out. Her 'reaching' to pick out that meat was your in to hit on her," I informed him, including the air quotes. "You did not take it," I added.

He shook his head. "Why would I take it? I have your mother that is enough woman for me, trust me," he stated. Um, ewe. "Besides, do you want me to hit on women around you when I am happily married to your mom?" he asked.

"Of course not," I denied. "I just, I like how blind you both are," I admitted. "It's like, you only see each other," I said. "Do you? Do you see the other women?" I wondered.

He shrugged and picked out a few packages of steak. My brother's, not to mention him, eat a lot. "Not really. I see your mother and the other women are that, other women. I haven't seen another woman since I was eighteen," he assured me. That was when they met, here in New York, during college.

"So, you don't even think Megan Fox is hott?" I joked.

He chuckled. "That is the girl in the poster in Gino's room, right?" he wondered. I nodded. "Then, not particularly. From what I have heard, she's plastic, I prefer my women real," he told me.

"It's not like mom needs plastic anything, she's perfect," I agreed.

My dad kissed my head. "That she is," he muttered and we went on to chicken. "She's worried about you, you know," he informed me.

"I know," I breathed. "But, she doesn't have to be, neither do you. I'm fine," I told him.

"She told me about the question this morning, mija, that wasn't nothing. It wasn't about history. She is worried about you, baby, and frankly, I am too," he confessed. "I like that you don't date, it's easier on me as your father, but you should be out there, living your life," he insisted.

"I am living my life, Dad," I stated. "What do you think I am doing? I'm going to high school, I have friends, I'm applying to college, I have a job, what more should I be doing?" I asked. "Other than dating," I added before he could.

He sighed. "Gabriella, you're hiding in your talent. You are a magnificent drawer, and painter, and anything there is to do with a piece of paper, but you hide in it. You hide in your talent as an artist, you're always drawing that man and woman and-"

"My life as nothing to do with that!" I lied. They decide to notice this now when I am eighteen, but not when I am thirteen? Ugh.

"Yes it does, mija, you've been drawing them since you were a little girl, you even named them Ethan and Annabelle," he reminded me. This is where my past comes back to haunt me, right? "Sometimes you need to get out from behind the easel and live your life," he repeated. "Go on a date, hang out with boys, do something," he encouraged me.

"Why do I have to date, Dad?" I questioned. "Do you seriously want me to partake in sex, drugs, and rock and roll?" I wondered.

My dad turned to me. "You know I don't, but I want you to have normal experiences. Honestly, you should be going on dates with guys, and drinking at a party or two, and fighting with me and your mother, I would enjoy it," he admitted.

"No, you wouldn't," I assured him. "Dad, I-" I stopped. "I am living my life," I said. "I just don't see why I have to date to make you and Mom happy. Is it so bad that I don't need a guy right now? That maybe I do want a guy, but I'm waiting, and I'm waiting because I'm not an idiot. I am passed the high school scene of dating around and believing a guy when he tells me he loves me when it's only to get in my pants. I never saw the point in that," I reminded him. "I love art, Dad, I always have, but I am not hiding in it. I need it, it's my outlet. Mom and Gino have cooking, Julian is looking for his, and yours is running the restaurant. You love owning that place, I know you do, how come when you bury yourself in paperwork and business hassles its okay but when I bury myself in my work I get scolded for it?"

My dad grabbed my hand. "Mija, you're not getting scolded for anything. Your mom and I are so proud of you with your artwork," he insisted. "As much as I do like you not dating, I think you should. If you don't put yourself out there, you won't get the guy you're waiting for," he told me.

I smiled at him. "Yes, I will, Daddy," I assured him. "I'm waiting for my you," I said. "I want a boy like you, is that so bad? I see how you treat Mom, as you always have. You're so kind, and gentle, and sweet, and loving, and everything I want. You spoiled me, letting me grow up seeing you and Mom so in love," I informed him.

He smiled back at me before pulling me into a hug. "And, I promise you, you will find your me. But, you might have to kiss a few toads before you find your prince. Your mom did," he reminded me.

"Uh-uh, I'm gonna go right for the prince," I stated.

I felt him kiss my head. "We'll see how that works out," he replied. "Now, come on, we haven't even got to cereal yet," he said and I groaned. Cereal takes to long because he never remembers who likes what and hardly lets me just do it to move the process along.

"Crunch Berries," I suggested, already throwing the box into our full cart.

"You always get Crunch Berries," my dad sighed and grabbed Wheaties.

"And you always get those and Mom always gets Raisin Brain, Julian gets Cookie Crisp, and Gino gets Lucky Charms, you really should know this by now," I informed him.

My dad smiled at me. "We spoil you kids, you know," he told me. "Back to the dating subject," he started and I rolled my eyes. "Hey, let me just say, as an Italian your mother needs four things out of life. She needs to cook, she needs a man, she needs kids, and she needs grandkids," he stated. "Now, I got her the first three, the last one is all up to you," he said.

I let out a laugh. "I'm the only child with reproductive organs?" I wondered jokingly.

"Well, no, but Gino won't be settling down for a while, Julian doesn't know what the hell he wants, you're the only one who leads with your heart like your mother," he told me. "I swear, if your mom didn't go shopping with Julian he wouldn't be able to dress himself," he added.

I held back a laugh. "So your son is a little indecisive about certain things, he'll find a girl and have babies for Mom to spoil," I assured him. "Plus, with the rate Gino is going, Mom could have a few grandkids with a few different mothers," I told him.

"Do not joke about that in front of your mother, she would kill him," my dad stated in a stern voice. "Your mother is very against the child out of wedlock ordeal. It's why before our wedding I could barely touch her, she was sure she would get pregnant," he admitted.

"Then, nine months and six days after you were married Gino was born!" I sing-songed.

My dad smiled. "Yes, he was, and your grandmother did the math just to make sure it was so," he reminded me.

"So that means you and mom... ya know, before you got married?" I questioned.

My dad raised his eyebrows at me. "Yes, we did," he answered vaguely.

"Were you guys each other's firsts?" I wondered. This is awkward, but we're a close family.

My dad pushed the car down the store. "No, we had both been with one other person before each other," he confessed.

"Okay, one more question," I began. My dad stopped to look at me. "Why is it we always have these talks in the grocery store?"

He laughed. "Push the cart, I need to figure out what lunch meat we need," he replied.

"That is not an answer!" I responded, following after him. "Hey, has anyone been home to check the mail today?" I asked.

My dad looked from the meat container to me. "Nah, Gino and Julian were in and out and you know them, if it doesn't apply to them they don't care," he told me. I nodded. "We're going home soon, mija, we'll get the mail," he promised.

I nodded again and we continued our shopping. We continued to shop, but after I remembered my NYU fate could be sitting in my apartment building, time seemed to lag on.

I checked for the mail when we got to our apartment building, but it wasn't there. My dad and I lugged up grocery bags to our apartment and I was so happy we have an elevator as I am every time we go shopping. It helps that my dad is a strong dude, he grabbed almost all of it and we bought a lot. I helped of course.

The door was open when we came in which made me confused. "What are you all doing home?" I questioned when I saw my mom and brother's. "Shouldn't you be working?" I wondered.

"William can manage for an hour," my mom assured me.

I crinkled my eyebrows together. "Why would he need to?" I asked.

"I got the mail," Gino spoke up. I nodded. "There is a letter for you," he added. Oh.

My heart flew to my throat. "And, we would have opened it but mom was talking about committing a felony and—ow, Ma!" Julian whined while rubbing his head. "Alright, it was my idea, but—hey, I can duck with the best of 'em!" he told me mom while dodging her hand again.

"Can you just open it already?" my mom pleaded, forgetting Julian.

I saw the letter on the counter and picked it up. It's thick, isn't that a good sign? But, it's small, that's bad. Usually acceptance letters are big and you know you got accepted when you see it. I can't open this and find that it is a rejection letter; I can't read the words that can destroy my dream. "Bleh, you open it!" I ordered and thrusted it towards Julian.

"Ha! I told you," he gloated and tore it open before my mom could stop him. He was quiet for a moment while he read.

"That the hell does it say?" my dad wanted to know.

Yeah, same here.

* * *

**Bum, bum, bah! Will she get in? YOU JUST DO NOT KNOW! (I am way too into this)**

**Like? Hate? Need fixed at parts? REVIEW IT!**

**- Kayleigh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much. Sorry for the delay. The next chapter is giving me problems. Actually, all of my next chapters are giving me trouble.**

**Keep reviewing, I love getting reviews.**

**I may be getting a job soon, so... yeah. Less writing time :(**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

I hurriedly got dressed into something to wear to dinner with my friends. My parents would not leave me alone after we read the letter and tried to convince me to stay home, but I promised my friends this. I am not going to back out because of the news. That would be unfair although I am sure they would understand.

I buttoned my blue jeans and threw on my sky blue v-necked sleeveless top while trying to keep my hair looking okay. I grabbed the white cover up I was going to wear as well. I just finished sewing it the other day. It's cream white with three quarter length sleeves and buttons underneath my breasts with a suit jacket-like collar. I made sure my T necklace was still on while putting on white guitar pick earrings and stepped into my white heels. I'm running a tad late so Gino said he would drive me back to the restaurant. My parents and Julian already left after my insistence.

I was about ten minutes late when I spotted my friends, all laughing at our table, they had drinks but that was all. There was even a drink in front of my spot. "I'm sorry I'm late," I apologized when I approached.

"It's cool," Taylor assured me. "We ordered you a Dr. Pepper," she added.

"Why were you late, Gabi?" Martha wondered, and then Kelsi gave her a look. "What, like we're not all nosey? Besides, it's not like Gabriella to be late," she insisted.

I smiled a little. "No, it's fine. I finished shopping with my dad and when I got home my entire family was there," I started. "It turns out NYU sent me a letter," I went on. My friends all perked up. "Then, after they wouldn't leave me alone and told me to stay home, but I promised you guys dinner," I said. "So, I am here."

"Screw that, what did the letter say?" Taylor demanded to know.

I let out a breath. "It said they loved my work but I could use a little more instruction with it," I began and they all seemed sad. "Which is why they accepted me to their institution," I finished.

Taylor's chair flew back as she stood. "Oh, my God!" she squealed and hugged me so hard, but I didn't care. I got into NYU! Kelsi and Martha got up to hug me as well.

"They said after the first semester they are arranging a gallery to show my work along with other accelerated art students," I went on. "I'm applying for a scholarship as soon as possible and because they're offering me to put my work into a gallery I could actually get one and give my college fund to my parents," I said. That would be such a relief.

My friends and all I began to talk at once, about NYU, and their schools, and how everything is working out. Kelsi is right, this feels so amazing. We sat back down a few minutes later.

"You so cannot pay now!" Kelsi stated.

I opened my mouth to reply, but was bumped in the shoulder. I found that it was Julian's hip. "Of course she's not, I am," he told us.

I turned. "You are?" I questioned.

"With the family and friend discount, of course," he said. I raised my eyebrows. "My baby sister and her best friends all got into their first choice colleges, I gotta congratulate you guys somehow," he explained. "And, it's not like you'll let me do anything else to them, er, with them," he corrected himself. I elbowed him. "Hey, be nice now, I am your waiter I can pull a _Waiting_ and mess with your food," he reminded me.

I hugged him the best I could while sitting down. "Thanks, bro," I said and my friends copied.

"Eh, Gino is helping out with the check, he may not know it yet, but he is," Julian informed us, making us laugh. "Okay, okay, now what would you like?"

Dinner was fun, we ate a lot, drank a lot (non-alcohol, of course), and laughed so much I think it added ten years onto my life. Laughing is good for your health, you know, it's a fact. "Alright, so we have got to celebrate this," Kelsi stated once our plates were cleared.

"I thought we were," Martha mentioned. "Isn't that what the dinner is for? And, it's on Julian, so I am ordering dessert," she added, making me chuckle. I am too.

Kelsi shook her head. "Well, yeah, but we have to do more!" she exclaimed. "This is life changing stuff, we have to go out. We have to go somewhere our parents won't hear what we did, somewhere our siblings won't happen to be, and somewhere fun," she went on.

"Where is this amazing place, Kels?" Taylor wondered while sipping her drink.

"In the city," Kelsi informed us. "That new club that just opened, Forever 1:15, we're gonna go this weekend," she finished. Heh, that is an interesting name because, you don't exactly go home from a club at 1:15... that is probably why they named it that.

I nodded. "Oh, yes, Kelsi, our parents will allow us all to go to a club in the city by ourselves," I mocked her.

She gave me a look. "They won't know," she replied. "Since the baby of the group finally turned eighteen," she said while looking at me and I couldn't help but smile. Yes, my birthday just passed last month, I am now eighteen like my closest friends. "We can do it. Technically, we're adults, we'll lie to our parents and be adults," she told us.

"Because lying to our parents and sneaking off the city is so adult like," Martha said sarcastically. See, I am not the only one who thinks this is not a good idea.

"I'm with Kelsi," Taylor spoke up. "She's right, we're eighteen, something major just happened in the past few weeks, we need to celebrate it wildly," she agreed with Kelsi. "Our whole high school lives we've been good. We have participated in a bad kegger or two, but we've never gone crazy. It's time we should, and we should do it together. We can all say we're sleeping at a friend's house, we'll get a bad hotel room and go to this club and have the most amazing weekend ever," she urged.

I took in a deep breath. "Can't we wait until summer?" I asked. "My parents act like, well, parents until summer. In summer they will say I am eighteen and I have the right to do as I want since I graduated, so I can do as I please," I reminded them.

"No!" Kelsi ordered. "That is when we shouldn't do it, then you are allowed, then it is okay for you to do all of it. Be a rebel for once, Gabi!" she pleaded. "What about you Martha?" she asked. "Are you in?"

Martha easily crumbled as she usually does. She is up for fun like the rest of them. "Yeah, okay," she said happily.

"Come on, Gabi, be a rebel!" Kelsi repeated.

I rolled my eyes. I've been a rebel before. I've had secret rendezvous' with a man at a time when it was extremely frowned upon. I've ran away before, I (kind of) eloped before, I practically disowned my family and followed my heart before, I do not need this be a rebel. Taylor seemed to know what I was thinking. "Gabi, come awn," she insisted. "Do something fun in this life, do something more than art and work and hanging out with us and doing the same lame sleepover, although they are fun," she assured Kelsi and Martha. "Do something shady with us!" she pleaded.

I laughed at her wording. I felt myself give in. "Fine," I reluctantly agreed. "But, I'm telling Julian," I compromised.

"What? No!" they all denied.

"He has to know, it's the city, something could happen!" I told them. "He'll be fine with it if I check in every hour or two," I assured them.

I could tell they all didn't like it, but they knew I wouldn't agree otherwise. "Okay, Julian, but that is it," Kelsi spoke for all of them.

As soon as she said that, a cake came over my head and I knew my dads hands were the ones holding it. A chocolate cake was placed in front of me. "Dad?" I asked while turning around. My mom was there too.

"Our baby girl got into college, we gotta help with the dinner too," my mom told me. "I made it for you," she added. I smiled and tried to hug her back when she hugged me from behind around the shoulders. "We're all so proud of you," she said. "Besides, I did it for your brother's too," she commented.

"Plus, it's on the house, of course," my dad informed us. "But, you have to share with us and your brother's," he added.

I smiled and sat up. I love this cake; my mom only makes it for my birthday. Well, and when I got my period for the first time, it was a 'congratulations' present. It wasn't exactly something I was very happy about, I still don't like getting it, but I ate entire cake in a weekend by myself. Hey, no one comes between me and chocolate.

"Thanks, but you have to cut it because I cannot do that right," I laughed while handing the knife to my dad. It may be low key and slightly pointless, but eating dinner and cake with my friends and family is possibly the best way to spend today. The only thing that could make it better would be Ethan showing up.

Per usual, he didn't. I tried not to let it get to me, but it's getting harder not to. I have to remember that if we're meant to be together, we'll find each other, just as we always have.

-xoxo-

"I still cannot believe you are doing this," Julian repeated for what seemed like the tenth time the following Saturday.

I shook my head while folding a pair of jeans. "Jule, chill, its one weekend!" I insisted.

"You're going to the city, you're getting a hotel, you're going clubbing, do you have any idea what could happen to you?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad is our father, I know how to fight. Have you seen my right hook?" I reminded him. "I mean, he was a boxer, he taught all of us how to fight," I mentioned. "I can take care of myself and you know Taylor, she doesn't take shit from anyone," I went on to assure him I'll be fine. "I'll call you every other hour like I promised, I'll text you when you text me, I'll call you when we get back, don't worry," I insisted. I should have known he would go all Gino on me, but I thought he might actually trust me. I can't blame him, though, so I'm just gonna have to deal. It's not the worse thing in the world to have someone care this much, you know.

"Where does mom think you'll be again?" he asked while checking his watch. Someone is coming over to 'study.'

I sighed. "Kelsi's. Her parents are busy with some fundraiser so they won't notice much and they think she is sleeping over Taylor's. And, you know they don't particularly like Taylor's parents, so they won't call them to check up on her," I answered. "Mom and Dad never call my friend's parents when I am sleeping over, they know I'm old enough to be left alone other than a text here and there," I went on. "Julian, will you please chill out? I know the city like the back of my hand, I've lived there, remember?" I wondered.

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled as if he just remembered, which he probably did. At least my past life helps me with this.

"And, I wasn't even the one who was pushing for us to go. I enjoy going to the mall and bad keggers and art shows and movies, clubbing isn't my thing," I breathed. "I'd much rather go to a house party, but I can deal," I carried on. "Before you even tell me again, we won't drink, they'll stamp our hands anyway. I can't believe clubs really do that," I commented. Kelsi and Taylor did some research, they are way too excited.

"Be smart, Gabriella," Julian ordered as I zipped up my stuffed duffel bag. I have pajamas, club clothes, make up, shoes, a normal pair of clothes, a sketchbook, good pencils, and my cell phone and iPod charger.

You never know how much you need until you think about what you do from day to day. I feel like I have become a material girl and I do not like it. Even when I was wealthy Annabelle, I enjoyed being low maintenance; it's just this darn technology! I was happy before with Ethan, needles, pencils, material, and paper (clothes weren't a necessity but a bed would be helpful). That was all I needed to be happy. Hell that is all I need today. "I am smart, Jule," I assured him. "I got into NYU, didn't I?" I questioned.

My happiness is dimming seeing as I am looking into financial aid and random scholarships, not to mention ones offered through the university. I need _something_, I refuse to put burden on my parent's, it is not right. We are finally worry free financially; I don't want to cause my parents that stress again. I remember when I was a kid and I had to listen to them discussing the bills while arguing about what is best for us as a family. We almost moved to New Mexico to be with my dad's parents it was so bad at one point. I cried so hard, I did not want to leave New York. I remember Gino holding me and telling me that no matter what, New York is our home and even if we have to move, we'd find our way back to it. Thankfully, my mom's parents gave my parent's a loan to open the restaurant and it took off. My parent's happily paid them back every single cent last year. My dad smiled for a month, it got Grandpa off his back.

He smiled. "That is so not the point," he replied, breaking me from my thought as my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. They're here.

I tossed the bag over my shoulder and grabbed my purse. "I'm smart, Jule, we all are. I'll call, I'll text, hell I'll email you," I promised. "Taylor is waiting downstairs. Her car is bigger, so she's driving," I informed him.

He nodded and gave me a hug. "Remember, when you're fighting, keep your hands up," he joked, I think. "Dad would be disappointed if you didn't add some foot work in there either," he teased.

"Haha, who kicked your ass last time we were in the ring?" I wondered as I left my room.

"Hey, I tripped!" he called after me.

I said goodbye to my parents. I felt horrible for lying to them. They're good parents, they're not too strict, they're not too lenient, but when they punish you, they punish you good. I've never disobeyed them this way before. I may have gone to a party here and there, but they know that is what teens do, going into the city and getting a hotel is a whole other thing. If they find out, I am so dead I'll only have myself to blame for not finding Ethan because I'll never be able to leave the house again. They'll have me take online college classes. Oh, God, they better not find out...

"You guys should have seen him," Kelsi insisted from the back seat. "He was so sweet about it. He threw rocks at my window like in the movies and gave me the ring," she cooed about her boyfriend Jimmie after he heard about Julliard. They aren't engaged (thank the good Lord), it's a promise ring, a promise that he will love her forever and she is the only girl for him, all that other bullshit. If this was a guy who genuinely loved her, I would be so happy for her, but Jimmie is a moronic, stupid, full-of-himself jackhole and shouldn't even be allowed to breathe Kelsi's air. She's a freakin' musical genius.

"And you just gave it up to him?" Taylor asked bluntly from the driver's seat. I'm in passenger and Martha is with Kelsi in back. The drive to the city isn't long at all without traffic, but with traffic we could be in the car anywhere from thirty minutes to almost two hours. We brought snacks and our iPods to plug into the radio. However, today's traffic is pretty moderate, so the car ride isn't taking too long.

Kelsi smiled widely. "He was perfect, guys. He was so kind and caring and gentle," she went on.

"Does it hurt?" Martha wondered. Um, yeah, I could tell you that!

I remember it as Annabelle, but that was literally perfect. I had only known Ethan for a week, but it didn't matter. We had known each other for God knows how long, I sure don't (not in this life, anyway), but it was perfect. It was late February and at the cottage house in the city. The snow made it so magical. I love New York in the winter. It didn't matter than there were candles or that he had done everything to make it wonderful, I appreciated it, but I didn't need it. All I needed was him to make it perfect and so it was. I'm not exactly excited to go through the pain again, but damn, it's worth it.

Kelsi nodded slowly. "Unfortunately," she sighed. "The first time is the worst, but by the third time it's amazing," she glowed.

"That's because you have nothing to compare it to," Taylor mumbled next to me. I held back a laugh. We all love Kelsi to death, but we all hate Jimmie. If your best friends hate him, that is saying something.

"As long as you're happy, Kels, I'm glad it was your perfect first time," I spoke up on the bright side. Hey, I gotta be supportive; she is literally glowing from it. I hope it's not pregnancy, well, she'd only be like, two days along, and I doubt it works that quickly.

"Thanks, Gabi," she smiled widely. Everyone echoed my sentiments to her to be respectful.

"I hope you didn't cry 'cause I cried and I felt horrible," Taylor mentioned. Taylor lost her virginity to her boyfriend of two years at the end of summer. He was going away to college in California, they were in love and saying goodbye, and then one thing led to another which led to her calling me at four o'clock in the morning squealing. He was gone the next morning and they both knew it was over, but neither regretted it. I liked Jeremiah, he was good to her, he got along with me, and he seriously loved her. Taylor will always love him as her first love, but she knows there is someone out there for her.

"I cried," Kelsi admitted, making us laugh. "But it was only for two minutes, then he kept going, and I didn't notice the pain after that," she told us. "I'm going to miss him when he goes," she muttered sadly. Jimmie is going on tour or something a week after graduation. It's all he talks about even though its only mid January, and with me it goes in one ear and out the other. I mean, his band is good, but they could be better, and he refuses to listen to anyone about anything. He writes the lyrics and even if they suck (which over half do) he won't change them. I have to give him credit, when a song of theirs is good, it is seriously amazing.

"So the only virgins left are Gabi and Martha," Kelsi stated a minute later. We laughed again. "I bet you, Gabi, you lose it by prom," she informed me.

I shook my head. "I hope so, but I don't know," I sighed. "Martha will lose it before we go to college," I added in.

I could see the look of disbelief on her face without even turning around. "Please? Me? Yeah, right. I'm just the big dancer..." she trailed off.

"Oh, screw that shit, you're beautiful and talented and smart and wonderful, you will find you guy and we will help you," Kelsi told her. "Well, Tay and I will, I don't know if Gabi will be much help," she joked, I hope.

I turned as Taylor laughed. "Hey! My not dating and being a virgin is a choice!" I exclaimed. "I could get a guy but I don't want any around here," I went on. "And, Kelsi is right, Mar, you're fantastical," I agreed.

"Yeah, look at your wrack," Taylor commented. Martha let out a hearty laugh. "I'm just sayin', girl, you got a lot going for you. Don't listen to Becca, the most she is going to do with her life is sleep with some guy to get a record contract, bomb, then marry some rich guy and develop a pill habit and spawn kids who hate her, then divorce," she listed off.

We all looked at her for a moment. "Wow, Tay, be a more descriptive, will you?" I questioned.

"I am just sayin' she treats people like dirt and she doesn't deserve much better. Hey, she does get a hott, rich guy, that is saying something," she looked on the bright side.

"Hey, can you predict my future too?" Kelsi wondered, making us laugh once again.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, you're fantabulous and will die a happy woman," she said vaguely.

"Boo!" Martha called out. "Becca got a longer future!" she whined.

"I don't have the time, we are here, ladies," Taylor insisted as she found our hotel in the city. We all chipped in to get one room with two queens. We'll raid the vending machines for food and eat the complimentary breakfast in the morning then be home by lunch. We're not spending much unless we decide to get something we see.

We checked in, of course, and then made our way to our room on the seventh floor. "It isn't The Bolton, but it'll do," Kelsi said as we sat our things down. Kelsi is one of them rich girls, but we like her anyways.

I went over to the window and looked down. We weren't on the busiest or most expensive street in the city, but it was still New York City. I love the city. It's always felt so special, magical in a way. I felt that way as Annabelle as well, it was my first lifetime in the city, but it still felt like a second home compared to Rome. Now, I love Rome, but NYC is my home, my true home. I know how to get anywhere from any part of it. It's, like, a gift. In fact, Ethan and Annabelle's old home isn't too far from here.

"Hey, I'm gonna shower first," Kelsi spoke up, breaking me from my thoughts.

We all agreed, and then Martha and Taylor started to get out their club clothes to show the other. I left the window and slipped a hotel key in my pocket. "I'll be back in a few, okay?" I told them as I put the leather jacket with the faux fur collar I love so much. It was a Christmas present.

"Where you going?" Taylor wondered knowingly.

I smiled to sooth her worries. She's been worrying about me a lot lately, everyone seems to be. "Just downstairs," I lied smoothly. "I'll be back in a few minutes," I told her and quickly slipped out before her or Martha could question me again.

I wasn't going just downstairs, and I think Taylor knew that, and if she did, she wouldn't want me to wander around New York City alone. I'm not even wandering; I just want to see it. I want to see the place I once called home. I haven't seen it in this life yet. I've been in the city many times before, of course, but I never had the guts to look for it, the cottage. It's actually Annabelle's grandmother's old stable house. But, when her grandmother died and left Annabelle everything, she sold mansion-like house and remodeled the stables into a nice sized cottage-esque home for herself, and eventually Ethan. It was perfect until it burnt down.

I hadn't realized I was there until I saw the gate looming in front of me. That was a new touch. I wasn't sure what I had expected to see. A pile of old burnt rubble or some massive building that had bought the land and set up headquarters, I never thought about it. I didn't want to tarnish my memory. However, this was different. It looked liked the same cottage-like home, but it was a bit bigger and modernized. It still had the cottage feel to it, but it was different. There was a garden in front; a porch had been added like I had always wanted, along with the swing I wished for as well. There was a balcony leading off the upstairs of the front, and the home had many windows, but the insides were not visible due to curtains. No car was there, nor was there a garage I could see, so I assumed no one was home.

I wrapped my cold hands around the bars of the gate and bit my lip. I could climb this gate, and fall and break a bone, and look like a stalker, but that would be bad. I just wanted to see it, the inside. I want to smell it, and I want to see the room I died in. It's morbid, but I want to. I only have one memory of the fire, I remember the orange heat that had overtaken the home, and me coughing while calling Ethan's name. I remember awkwardly holding myself as if for comfort when I felt arms wrap around me. I remember Ethan turning me around and kissing me before telling me we would be together again, and then I woke up from my vision.

Seeing this, where Ethan and I had so much love and where we died, hurt more than I thought it would. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I haven't cried over Ethan since I was seven and I refuse to start now. I remember when I came running to my mom and told her he wasn't coming for me so I was going to be alone forever. She assumed it was some game or a make believe boyfriend. She sat me down and told me I would go through heartbreaks in life and this was just the beginning. She said that no boys were worth my tears and the one who was wouldn't make me cry and if he did, he would hate himself for hurting me. She told me I could only let loose one tear, one, that was it, that was all he would take away from me. And I did, one big, fat tear droplet fell from my eye and my mom kissed it away. Then, she baked me a cake and I was happy again. Hey, I was seven.

I smiled to myself before I felt dizzy for a split second and tried to brace myself before hitting the pavement as I fainted.

_I leaned against the balcony railing that overlooked the scenery that is Rome as dread filled me. _

_"Hey," I heard behind me and smiled at Ethan's voice. We've been married for fourteen days now. "We have to go, we're on a schedule as I am sure you know," he reminded me._

_I closed my eyes and breathed in Rome's air. I felt him behind me before his front pressed against my back and his arms wound around me. "I don't want to leave," I whispered while leaning against him._

_I felt his face against my neck. "We'll come back, I promise," he told me. "Next time maybe we can make it more permanent," he added._

_I turned around. "Do you mean it?" I questioned with my hands on his biceps._

_"Of course I do," he answered with a kiss. _

_"What about the cottage?" I asked him. "It's all I have left of my grandmother," I mentioned._

_He nodded. "I know, we'll keep it, of course. We'll travel back and forth periodically," he said. "You can sell your designs here and we can go see our friends and family there," he went on. _

_"It sounds perfect," I told him. "I think Cecilia would be very angry if we moved here and never went back to visit," I commented a moment later after thinking of my cousin._

_Ethan smiled. "Yes, she would," he agreed. "Especially when we have children," he added. _

_"Oh, we'll have to be in New York when that happens!" I insisted. "If not for our children to need to learn English and Italian, for Cecilia and Stefan," I stated. Stefan being Ethan's younger brother by three years. They were separated for a while growing up, from when Ethan was fourteen until he was eighteen. As soon as he turned eighteen he found his brother and was permitted to take him in. He is more of Stefan's father than his brother. _

_Ethan agreed silently with a quick kiss. "We've never really had kids before," he mumbled against my lips._

_"That is going to change," I assured him while moving a hand through his dark locks. "We're going to do it all this time, everything in it's entirety," I finished._

_Ethan smiled so beautifully. "We will," he agreed. "We'll make the study into a nursery," he suggested._

_"We can make it bigger," I told him, speaking of the cottage. "I've always wanted a porch with a swing and kids playing in the yard," I said._

_"If that is what you want, I promise, I will give it to you," he stated while kissing me softly. "Now, as much as I want to stay here and get started on our family, we have a boat to catch," he reminded me. He tugged on my hand until I was walking across the balcony. "But, once we reach New York, we are definitely getting to it," he said and I knew it was a promise. He was finally going to give me babies. The thought alone was enough to make me smile._

"Miss?" I heard above me.

My eyes opened and I sat up quickly. "Oh, I," I didn't know what to say. I was cold for the obvious reasons, but also snow was in my hair, it was matted against my jeans, and it tickled my nose. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Are you here to see Mr. B-"

"Oh, no," I cut him off. "I was just, I'm a tourist, I wandered," I lied as well as I could. "I'm sorry," I repeated.

The older man dressed in black slacks with a heavy black coat on helped me up. "I should get your name, Mr. Bo-"

"No, I was just lost," I interrupted him again. I can't let the person who lives here now know I was practically stalking them, well, the house, not them. "I think I know where I am going now, so thank you," I told him. I knew the man wanted to speak again, so I already began walking away. I stopped suddenly. "Um, Mister, can I ask you an odd question?" I wondered before I could bring myself to leave.

"I guess," he answered.

"The people who live here, are they happy?" I asked him.

The man in his late forties looked to the cottage and back. "They're trying to be," he told me.

I smiled a little. "Thank you," I replied before quickly going on my way. That was too close. I should have expected to have a vision, but it didn't even come to mind. At least I learned new information. I knew Annabelle and Ethan did not have children, but we never had kids ever? That is so sad, especially since I love kids, I do want them. I want three or four. I can't picture them yet, I haven't seen Ethan yet.

I was back at the hotel before I knew it and was freezing as well. I went into our room, already taking off my jacket, and smiled at my confused friends. "Sorry, I went outside for a few," I apologized, knowing they were worrying. I was gone for half an hour. "I love watching the snow fall in the city, it's so pretty," I covered up.

Taylor gave me a questioning look. "You can have the shower, I will go after you," she told me.

"Thanks, I'll be quick," I promised before walking straight into the bathroom. I'll tell Taylor where I went, I'll tell her of my vision, I won't tell her how emotional I became, how tied I feel to the home, and how much I wish I lived there. Like I said, I do keep some things to myself.

It's getting to the point that I don't know what to do with myself. I need him so much, but he's not here, and I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend I am some normal teenage girl who is so happy she got into her dream college and can't wait for prom and graduation and summer. I am not that girl, I'm not normal and I can't- I leaned my head against the cold linoleum wall. What if what I thought earlier was right, he wasn't reincarnated and I will never have kids, ever. I've never been a mom, I've never held my own child, I've never been pregnant, I've never given birth, I've never done any of it. I knew we died early in our last life, but how come we didn't have children before? What if we are doomed, like Romeo and Juliet? Is the probably small amount of bliss together better than normalcy with someone else who I know I could never love as much?

I shook my head. I can't think like this. Things were different back in those times, those other life times. There were so many diseases and problems, like, I don't know, the black plague and famines. There could be so many reasons why we never had children. Maybe a few life times we did not meet until we were later in life so we didn't have a chance. Or, maybe I had fertility problems or miscarriages, anything is possible. Maybe, I don't know. This whole calming myself down thing is working, but I wish I was doing it better.

I turned off the water. Maybe Kelsi was right, I need a night away with my friends and no problems following me. Tonight, I will have fun and dwell on Ethan tomorrow. I will talk to Taylor tomorrow. Tomorrow I will get back to my doubts and worries and problems, including college.

"Ten minutes, girls!" Kelsi announced throughout the room as we all did finishing touches on our outfits. You'd be surprised how hard it is to do your hair in a room full of girls, especially since only two of us remembered to bring hair supplies. Cough, cough, me and Kelsi, cough, cough. Of course, mine only works for people with curly hair because those are the kinds of products I buy.

I gave one last quick shot of hairspray to my curls before handing the can off to Martha. My hair is in its long spiral curls, only a little looser than usual. I pulled my top up to cover the edges of my bra. That will be annoying all night, but at least it doesn't fall too much. I am wearing a black top with thin straps and has a lacy hem on my chest. It has a u-neck and some fabric that delves down between my breasts to my stomach, stopping above my bellybutton. The rest of the fabric covering me is sheer, adding that sexy touch. It reaches my slightly faded, holey, hip and leg hugging jeans. I finished the look with some black strappy wedges. My make up is smoky and light, knowing I'll be sweating in the club.

"I'm ready," I said as I put on my leather jacket. Taylor and Martha echoed me about five minutes later.

We only waited in the freezing cold for about thirty five minutes before we were admitted to the club. It's annoying watching the skinniest girls cut in line. Most of them aren't even that pretty or have boobs. Taylor and Kelsi were five minutes from telling off a security guard when they let a whole bunch of people in. I made sure I had money and my phone in my pockets when I checked my coat into the desk like we were told. We got a weird ticket to get our stuff back for when we leave. It's like an odd drycleaner system.

I love dancing, but I never get the chance to truly dance and have fun this way. It's one thing to jam out to your stereo, it's another to be in a packed club while being able to feel the music pulse through you and letting the music take you away with your friends. I moved my body to the beat as I let my worries go. It felt so good not to have my past and future on my brain, nagging and gnawing at my insides.

I felt hands rest on my hips and stepped out of them. "Sorry, I'm with someone," I told the guy behind me who shrugged and went on his way.

"Gabi that is the third time tonight!" Kelsi exclaimed over the music.

I shrugged. "So? I'm not going to hook up with anyone, that isn't what this is about. I want to have fun with you guys, it's our night," I stated.

"You can make it a little bit of your night," Martha suggested. "Have some fun, make out with a guy, do something completely not like you," she told me.

I shook my head. "No," I denied. "That isn't what I am here for," I insisted. Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow kept ringing in my head. I'm saving these problems for tomorrow!

We decided to get drinks a few minutes later. I ended up getting Seven Up because they didn't have much else. "You need to be like that," Kelsi spoke up as Taylor laughed at a guy's joke that I am sure wasn't that funny.

"I need to have fun with my friends and worry about everything else later, including guys," I corrected her. "I'll have college to do that," I breathed as I sipped on my drink. If they just knew what I was going through like Taylor does... but I can't tell them. I know I can trust them, but I wouldn't feel comfortable with so many people knowing.

Taylor returned with a smile. "He's twenty one, sexy, smart, and a college boy. I think I have a fling on my hands," she commented.

"I think you should see if he has any friends," Martha replied as the guy walked by with a smile.

We laughed a little. "Now, Tay, would Oprah have a fling?" I teased her.

"What that cute black ass, hell yeah," Taylor responded happily. I laughed again. "Hunny, I gotta use it will I got it, I gotta have a man while I am taking over the world one TV network at a time," she informed us.

"And flings are the best way to find a hubby," Kelsi joked.

Taylor shrugged. "Flings are like ladder rungs, you gotta use every single one to get to the top and the top is my dream man," she stated. Oh, here we go, Taylor using her 'brilliance' to give us a life lesson. "Not all of us can be like Gabi and know exactly what we want. This is what high school and flings in college are for. Learning what you want is all a part of the process. I need smart, sensitive, outgoing, a guy who isn't afraid to tell me how it is, but wouldn't dare hurt me, a guy who doesn't care that my dreams are out of this world, he'll encourage me and be there when I need him. I only know all of that because I have dated around. You have to go through hell to get heaven, remember I said that," she told us.

"Hey, my lifespan has something to tell you," Kelsi replied. "It wants the last two minutes of my life back listening to that seeing as I already knew!" she said.

"You wanna take this outside?" Taylor challenged.

"Yeah!" Kelsi agreed forcefully. "But, it's kind of cold," she mentioned.

Taylor nodded. "Come May your ass is mine," she told her and we laughed.

I put my drink down. "Mm, come to the bathroom with me," I ordered my bestie and pulled her off her high chair. I don't get why clubs have these chairs three feet off the ground. They know girls wear heels; it is not easy to get up to and off of them. "We'll be right back," I yelled over the new song.

I held Taylor's hand as we made our way through the crowd. I got an odd feeling up my spine and turned as we walked to look around, leaving the guiding to Taylor. Once again, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I immediately pulled out of them. "Sorry, I'm with somebody," I told my little white lie, sort of, and gave an apologetic smile.

The guy looked from me to Taylor and saw our hands locked together before smirking. "I'm okay with that," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please," I mumbled before getting back on my path to the bathroom. Some guys are just idiots, ugh.

I shook my head and scanned the crowd again. "Given your guy a death glare?" Taylor questioned

"Nah, just an odd feeling," I answered before going into the bathroom. It's probably some creeper staring at me. "It's like the guys at this club are stalking me or something," I commented as I looked in the mirror.

"You're a Mexican slash Italian beauty, why the hell wouldn't they?" Taylor replied as she did her business. I didn't have to go, I just wanted to look in a mirror, I have been sweating for over an hour. Other than looking a little like I was glistening, I was still in good condition.

I ignored her. "You're sure getting a lot of male attention," I told her.

She smiled as she washed her hands. "It's awesome, right?" she questioned. "I am over the whole high school boy stuff. After Jeremiah I'm ready for more, and no guy in high school is ready for that yet," she explained. "I mind as well have some fun while I'm the perfect age to do it," she finished.

"I see where you are coming from," I breathed and ran my fingers through my hair. We began to leave when I felt my phone vibrate. "You go ahead, that is Julian, I'll meet up in a minute," I suggested.

"You sure? I can wait," she offered.

I shook my head. "Nah, go dance with sexy college boy," I told her and she went on her way. I texted my brother back and forth for a few minutes to appease him. I left the bathroom about five minutes after Taylor and began to navigate my way through the club to our table.

It was then that I felt arms wrap around my waist. These arms weren't the same; they were strong and muscular and pulled me back against the man behind me. Oxygen left my lungs and I was unable to push this guy away. My heart fluttered and jumped to my throat. It was the oddest sensation and it all happened within a moment.

I felt lips next to my ear. "I've been looking for you."

* * *

**Ok, so this is slightly obvious, or is it? Is it the wrong guy, a guy she doesn't know about or someone else? You just don't know!  
Bahahaha sorry, I'm still way too into this.**

**Review please.**

**- Kayleigh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! I'm tryin' here!**

**Last update for a while :( I am going on a cruise. I leave Saturday, then come back the following Sunday :) I'll work on it as soon as I get home, promise!**

**Review please. Read my other stories as well!**

* * *

The man held me back against his chest so tightly I could feel his muscles. My breath caught in my throat as my heart continued to hammer inside my chest. All my hair was moved to one shoulder and I felt his lips brush my ear. I shivered accidentally, unable to stop it. "I missed you, Annabelle," he grumbled lowly, making my jelly against his hard body. This only confirmed my obvious suspicions. My insides were bursting in small explosions of joy. This can't be a dream.

I rested my head back on his shoulder. "Ethan," I breathed before taking in his scent.

He smiled against my neck. "Come here," he said as his body left mine. My heart dropped, why did he move? His hand slipped in mine before he led me over to an out cove that was a few steps away. It had a couch for people to relax, but was empty. I never had a chance to look at his face, but from what I could see his hair was a carmely chestnut color that was short on the sides and spiked wildly on the top as if he ran his hand through it every ten minutes. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a black t-shirt, and black shoes. He also had a watch on.

My mind kept jumping around. This him, it's really him. Am I dreaming? It's Ethan! For the first time my whole life I don't feel incomplete. This better not be a dream because if I'm not dreaming, I know this is Ethan. I can feel it, I know it's him, I don't know how, but I know it is.

Ethan pushed me against the wall and out of people's sight before kissing me. I didn't hesitate, but I was surprised. My arms wound around his neck while his held me close to his body. He moved my lips with his slowly at first, it was like he was just getting a sense of how I tasted. I knew what I was doing, but not really since I've never kissed like this in this life. It was only a few moments before he pulled away. I bit my lip to refrain from letting out a whine. That's it?

He dug into his pocket and found his phone. It was lit up in a sign someone was calling or texting him. He pressed a button on the iPhone, and then slipped it back in his pocket. After, he looked into my eyes and instead of the green eyes I knew so well, they were blue. They were still familiar, though, with the same energy and spirit behind them. It was a pretty blue too; it made him seem light although he was wearing dark colors. It was now that I could my chance to study his face. He was so fucking good looking I never wanted to stop looking at him.

He was lightly tanned, lighter than me, but not milky white either. He had a normal sized straight nose with a strong jaw line. His face was clean shaven and since he was smiling, I could see his perfectly white teeth. I resisted the urge to slip my hands underneath his shirt to feel his muscles that I knew where there. I am not sure if he would object if I did and I do not even know why I wanted to do this action at the moment, I just did. I wanted to kiss him, touch him, be with him, I wanted to do things I shouldn't because I've only 'known' him for five minutes. But, God dammit, I wanted to do it so bad.

"Come with me?" he asked after a silent minute.

I love the way his voice sounds. I was already connected to him, it was like I could feel him inside of me (not in the sexual way of course, than is so not what I mean). Lord knows I already want to rip his clothes off, but I want to know what he knows. I want to know everything. I wanted to tell him I love him, but he already knew, just like I know he loves me. I still wanted to hear the words. "Where?" I replied in a soft tone, stepping closer because I wanted to feel his body heat.

"Home," he answered simply, taking my hand in his again. I reached forward to hold onto his shirt as if to make sure he wouldn't run. This just seems too surreal. Was this supposed to happen like this? Did Kelsi get this idea to come to the club because I was meant to meet Ethan here? Thank God she did.

I wanted to be alone with him. I wanted to leave with him. I wanted to talk to him and honestly, touch him, obviously. It's been too long, almost ninety years. "I have to tell my friends," I told him.

He leaned down and kissed me gently. I tried to hold onto the kiss, but he pulled away. "Then call them," he agreed, pressing his phone gently into my hand.

"I have my own," I said after putting the iPhone back in his pocket myself.

He smiled at me, causing my stomach to do flip flops. "Then, let's go," he insisted, wrapping an arm around my waist. He led us through the crowd to the coat desk. We both gave the security guy the coat desk our tickets. Once he disappeared into the continuous wall of coats, Ethan pulled me closer. He was about to say something when two girls interrupted.

"Troooy!" they whined together.

Two skinny blonds came over with too much make up on and not wearing enough clothes if you ask me. To top it all off, they were twins. "Where did you go, Troysie?" one asked while the other inspected me.

Troy? That must be his name now. It fits him. Troy. I like it. I do not, however, like Troysie. "I ran into someone, now I have to leave," he said politely and continued to hold me close. I tried not to think about it, but who are these girls?

"Aw, but why?" the other wondered in the same whining tone.

He ignored her. "Tell Chad I found her. He'll understand why I left," he told them.

"Who is she?" the first one questioned and gave me a disbelieving look. Hey, I am good looking, blondie! I may not be as obvious as some actresses and supermodels or Annabelle, but I am.

He ignored them once again. "Just say 'her,' Chad will know what I mean," he insisted. Our coats appeared and Troy handed me mine before tipping the man. "Goodnight, ladies," he said in goodbye while helping me into my coat, then ushered me out with him.

"Who were those girls?" I demanded to know once the freezing cold air touched my cheeks.

Troy grabbed my hand. "Jealous already, Annabelle?" he wondered, turning me towards VIP parking.

No, I am not! I tugged him to a stop in front of a sleek black car. "Its Gabriella now," I told him in a stern voice. "Who were they?" I repeated.

The car next us beeped before Troy opened the door. Oh, it's his car. "Annoying friends of a friend," he answered. "Now, will you please get in? I want to show you something very important," he informed me.

I went to get in the car but he stopped me. He gave me a quick kiss before helping me into his Audi. The men in my family are car fanatics, I know some stuff plus it was written on the side. As Troy drove us away from the club, I pulled out my phone to text my friends. I already had two messages from Taylor. I sent her one word that would keep her guaranteed worry free: Ethan. To Martha and Kelsi I texted I took their advice and found a guy. They would still worry, but Taylor would ease their fears. I told Julian we were already heading back to be silly in our hotel room and go sleep, in other words, I was safe. I can tell him the truth in person when I see him.

Once I was done, Troy's hand slithered its way into my lap. I smiled wider and held his in both of mine. "Everything taken care of?" he wondered as he steered his gaze from the road to me and back.

I nodded a little. "Yeah, I'm eighteen, a big girl now. They know I can take care of myself," I assured him. "They may not like it, but they'll deal," I added on.

His fingers slipped through mine, interlocking our hands. "Good, I want you to myself for the rest of the night," he replied.

I want you to myself forever. My mind is still reeling. This is Ethan, er, Troy. Holy shit. "I never expected to find you tonight," I whispered.

"I've been looking for you, like I said before," Troy told me. I turned to look at him, one of my new favorite things to do.

"You always look for me," I reminded him. "But you weren't intentionally looking for me tonight," I insisted.

Troy grinned before turning to me for a quick second. "Actually, I was," he informed me. "If you had just told Luis your name, it would have been much easier," he commented.

"Luis? What are you talking about?" I questioned, wanting to kiss him. I wanted to do more than kiss him. If I had just met him, I would call myself a ho, but it's different. We were married.

"You'll see in a minute," he replied vaguely. He was a good driver, a little on the fast side, but I didn't mind. I merely looked at him for the rest of the ride, not caring where he was taking me to. He didn't say anything; it was like he knew I simply wanted to stare at him for hours. When he wiggled his fingers in a sign he needed them back, I let his hand go. I'll admit, I wanted it back the instant it was gone.

He pressed a button and that was when I finally looked forward. "Troy?" I said aloud. The gate opened in front of us.

"I told you I was taking you home," he replied. "I didn't mean Rome," he said while parking in front of the cottage as the gate closed. "Although, I don't think you would be opposed to a trip to Rome," he mentioned.

He got out of the car first, then came around to get me. "You rebuilt the cottage?" I questioned. "I was here today," I commented.

"I know, how else do you think I knew you were here?" he asked before bringing me up onto the porch so he could unlock the door. "Luis is supposed to give me every woman's name that comes by here and stares for a little too long. He didn't get yours, but when I saw you on the security camera, I knew it was you," he explained and brought me into our old home. "I've been looking for you all night. I had no idea where to go. Tourist sights? Our old favorite places? My friend convinced me to go out tonight. That was when I saw you. Thank God for Chad," he finished.

I was still shocked he was the owner of the cottage. Walking back in was a like a blast from the past, but it also looked so new. It had electricity, a flat screen TV along with a few gaming stations, and while it looked similar to the old living room, and it was different as well. The couch was the same color and style, but looked different, newer, and more modern. What surprised me most was that the house reflected me. It was artsy, yet tame, and completely my taste. There was an old painting on the wall of two people I did not recognize physically, but seemed so familiar.

"Troy," I breathed, making a three-sixty as I continued to become overwhelmed with it all. "How?" I choked out.

I only saw now that his coat was off when he came over to me. He helped take mine off and threw it over the back of the couch. "I asked my parent's for it as my seventeenth birthday present. Actually, I wanted it for my sixteenth birthday, but got a car instead. I begged for it for a year. They thought I was nuts. Of course, at that time this just land sealed away by a gate. Your parents put that in, by the way. They didn't want anyone taking residence at the place their daughter lost her life," he informed me.

I was silent for a moment. "Why?" I asked, very touched by the whole ordeal. He built a house for me, not just a house, our house.

"I knew you would come looking for me, at least, if you remembered me, and you would come here. You loved this house, I didn't want that to change," he insisted and took me in his arms. "We were supposed to grow old here, now we can," he murmured before kissing me gently.

I hungrily kissed him back. He lifted me to sit on the back of the couch. I pulled on his shirt to bring him closer. His tongue dipped into my mouth and I gasped softly. He grinned while opening my legs wider so he could stand closer. "I missed you so much," I moaned when we parted for the quickest moment.

"I love you," he replied before nibbling on my lip and kissing me again. Is it really possible to get this turned on and this quickly? It must be because I felt him pressing against my inner thigh and I loved the feeling. It's been so long.

I gently pushed him away before we got too carried away. His hands were itching to go underneath my top, I could sense it. "I love you too," I coughed, slightly out of breath with swollen lips. Troy pushed hair out of my face and I slid off my wedges then got back on the floor.

"Damn, how tall are you?" he questioned once my feet hit the ground.

I pushed him gently. "Five two," I mumbled with a pink face.

"It's alright, babe, I'm only five nine. I will have you know, though, I am very close to five ten, I just happened to stop growing," he told me. I giggled at him. He picked me up from under my bum and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "It just means I'll have to do this more often, which I am fine with," he said with a quick kiss.

I simply hugged him for a moment. It feels so good to be with him again. Amazing, really.

I wiggled to be set free and walked over to the painting on the wall behind him. My eyes flicked to the bottom corner of the image. 'A. Lennox, 1917' was inscribed in black. "I did this," I connected, but it sounded like a question. It was a man and a woman on the plush green hill during sunset. The woman was between the man's legs with her arms extended around his neck. His arms were around her waist while his head rested on her shoulder. The clothes made it seem like the time period was over a century ago.

"Yes," Troy confirmed, coming up behind me. I felt his hands on my lower hips. "You painted it before we met in our last life. It is of us in our life before the last. I always loved this particular painting, plus it was nice to see at times when I was going out of my mind wondering where you could be in the last few years," he informed me. "I can only stand being apart from you for so long."

"I can't believe it's us," I whispered, touching it lightly. Troy nodded silently against my head. "What were our names?" I questioned.

His lips brushed against my hair before replying. "Isaiah and Kassandra."

"You know everything," I said in awe and turned around in his arms to face him.

He nodded while looking from my lips to my eyes. "I never lose my memories," he explained. My eyes widened. "It's a gift, like how you can draw and sew," he said.

"How long have we been together?" I immediately wanted to know, practically hopping up and down.

He smiled at my eagerness. "Over two thousand years," he told me. Two thousand? I can't even comprehend that. I blinked for a long minute. "It's always interesting answering your questions when we find each other," he commented. "You always have so many," he added.

He was right, I had so many. I felt giddy with all my questions knowing he has the answer to them all. "Why do you think it happens, reincarnation?" I asked curiously.

His hands pressed against my lower back until my top half leaned in to him so he could kiss me. "Everyone is reincarnated; it's just that not everyone remembers. In actuality, there is a very small number who remember. However, we all have a past. I always remember, but it's not the same with you. There was once you remembered your entire most recent life. In others you simply got visions. We've had two lives in which you did not remember me at all. Although, in one of them once we met you gained all our memories," he went on. "Anyways, if you're asking why I remember and why we're always drawn together, and I know you are, there is no definite or correct answer. Many think it is because something holds us here, love, family, or goals. For us it's our unconditional love for each other," he finished.

I smiled and nodded to myself. I leaned in to kiss him lightly. I never thought of it that way, our love being unconditional, but it has to be. I don't remember a time that I didn't love him, even when I was young, the feeling was always there. I can't fathom not knowing or loving him, it's not possible. "I didn't remember you?" I repeated, causing him to nod. "I can't imagine not remembering you. I love fainting to regain memories," I assured him. "It's a huge part of who I am," I stated.

"I'm happy you remember, it's so much easier when you do," he insisted with another small kiss. I love every moment of this. "Especially since you married when you didn't remember me," he mentioned. I opened my mouth in shock. "Yes, you were married, and I am not proud of it, but I had to sweep you off your feet and steal you away," he told me. "But in my defense, it was not a happy marriage."

I took in a deep breath and leaned against him in a hug. "This is so much to take in," I mumbled against his chest.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I get ahead of myself," he apologized, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"No, its fine, I want to know everything," I replied, leaning up to look at him. "I'm feeling so much right now is all," I said. "I'm happy and excited and curious and really, so happy, you have no idea," I insisted. I leaned back against the couch. "But just this morning I was obsessing on whether or not you were reincarnated with me, if you were ever going to find me, if we were ever going to have kids..." I ranted on.

Troy rubbed the palms of my hands. "Brie, I've always been reincarnated with you and a few years before you," he assured me.

"Older than me, huh?" I questioned with a smile. "I like older men," I teased.

He smiled as well. "You always have. I'm twenty two," he informed me. Twenty two? My parents might not like that. "We're not doing this right," he broke into my thoughts. "I want you to see the rest of the house. We have a lifetime for catching up," he told me. He kept my hand in his while bringing me across the room.

We went through a swinging door into a kitchen. It was huge compared to what I am used to, way bigger than the one in my apartment. My mom would love it. It had a dark gray square tile counter tops and a pretty smoky white tiled floor. The whole kitchen is in dark shades, but nothing was entirely black except the oven and microwave. The modern double door fridge was stainless steal and the kitchen as a whole was spotless. "Geez," I breathed.

"Too much? Neither of us were much of a cook, so designing this was all me," Troy told me.

"No, it's beautiful, trust me," I assured him. "My mom is a chef; I was brought up to respect my knives and to never trust a dishwasher to fully clean your dishes. You must rinse them first," I said. "This would be her heaven," I added.

Troy leaned against the counter with his fingers slipped in his pocket. "What about your dad? What is his heaven?" he wondered.

I smiled. "Mm, anywhere my family is," I answered. "He is a big family guy, he loves being around us and my mom. My parents have been married for over twenty years and they still can't get enough of each other. As their child, it's disgusting, but as a hopeless romantic, I love it," I explained. "My dad and I, we bond at the grocery store," I added.

"Really?" he laughed a little, slowly walking.

I nodded repeatedly. "Yeah. I love grocery shopping. My dad and I did it for almost six hours once, plus when I go I get the food I want, not just the food my brother's want when they go," I informed him.

"Brother's, huh?" he responded curiously, rounding the island counter.

"Uh-huh, two of them. I'm the baby of the three of us. We're close. Julian and I always have been, but Gino was always doing his thing, being older than me. Although, as we get older Gino and I are getting along more. He's starting to see me as a person and not as much his little sister, you know? I mean he's always been there for me and did the whole oldest sibling complex, but it's different," I rambled, not noticing until now we had started walking towards each other. We met in the middle and his arms were already slithering around my waist to pull me against his body. "Sorry, I'm going on," I apologized.

He shook his head. "I don't mind," he insisted. "I'm glad you got a good family. You deserved it. Your last parents loved you, they did, but they... they..." he tried to say it right.

"They were good parents, they gave me everything I ever wanted, but they didn't want me to be an artist or marry you which were everything I wanted," I finished.

Troy leaned in and kissed me gently. I wanted to kiss him for so much longer, but he pulled away. It was like we couldn't stay away from each other now that we found each other. I rested my hands on his biceps. They were big; I could tell he works out. "You deserve everything, an amazing family, a successful art career, happiness, everything, I'm glad you're getting it this time," he said.

"What about you?" I questioned. "Who is your family, what are they like, how can you afford all of this?" I asked.

He rested back against the counter, letting me lean more into him now. "My family is alright. Damn better than what I ended up with last time. My dad I and didn't always get along, but we're better now that I am getting older. My mom is the best I could ask for. She fawns all over me and my brother's, but in a good way," he told me.

"Brother's?" I repeated. "You have brothers too?"

Troy nodded. "Yep, two just like you. I have one older, Nate, and one younger, Gage. When we were kids, we fought a lot over the usual boy stuff, but we get along now. Gage and I are close; we both lead with our hearts. Nate is more of a business guy, he's too rational if you ask me, he leads with his brain," he told me. "I guess you could say we are like our mom and Nate is like my dad," he went on.'

"I'm glad you have a family. I hated how you didn't have parents in our last life. You're such an amazing person, you deserve so much more than you had," I commented, then looked around. "But, it seems as though you have everything now," I added.

"Something like that," he agreed vaguely.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you have all of this? I'm not in love with a bank robber, am I?" I questioned.

A smile played on his lips. "All in due time, my love, now come on," he insisted, removing his body from mine. I didn't like it, I like touching him, I like being close to him. "We still have some more house to see," he told me while leading me out of the kitchen and up the steps. I got a glimpse of the dining room which contained a dark mahogany table set that fit six or so people. There was a beautiful chandelier in there as well. I wondered what was in the dark wooded cabinets. "Gabriella," I heard. Troy was gone from directly in front of me, and was now at the top of the steps. "Are you coming? I have something important to show you," he said.

I quickly finished my way up the stairs. "There are more rooms than I remember," I stated the obvious, but was already walking towards what I assumed was still our bedroom.

Troy caught me by the waist. "Uh-uh, not yet," he told me. "I want to show you something else first," he mentioned before bringing me to a door down the hall, one of the new additions. "This room is all yours," he murmured in my ear before twisting the knob.

It opened to reveal a room bigger than my bedroom at home. There was an easel off in the corner and shelves of different kinds of paint and brushes, so many different kinds. Then, on another rack of shelves there must have been twenty spools of different kinds of material, material to create clothes out of. A table sat off to the side for me to work if I needed, as well as a sewing machine. The walls were a too-clean white with dark carpeting. There were also windows to let the light in.

"Oh, my God," I breathed in awe.

Was it normal that I literally felt him lean against the door jam behind me? I can feel his movements, that is unreal. I don't remember this as Annabelle. I remember moments and my love for him, but nothing this deep. Maybe it is something you have to feel firsthand. "You talked about your mom and dad's heaven in the kitchen, well I wanted to make your heaven," he told me.

I brushed my finger through the fabrics to feel them. "If I said my heaven was with you, this is just icing in the cake, would it be cliché?" I questioned in a low tone, still amazed by my special room.

"Yes, but I believe you," he replied. "You're only eighteen now, I think you're still in high school, so you can't exactly move in soon, but this will always be your home," he told me. "If I'm here or not here, I don't care. This place is as much yours as it is mind. You're free to be here whenever you would like."

I turned around to face him. "Thank you for this," I said as I walked up to him. "I will definitely be using this room, trust me. Thank you so much," I repeated.

He pressed a key into my hand. "Whenever Luis sees you, he'll open the gate; you don't have to worry about that. This will open the door and the alarms code is one, four, zero, six," he went on.

"One, four, zero, six," I said to myself. "We got married on June fourteenth," I stated the obvious.

"Mm-hm," Troy agreed. "It's the reason my number in college and high school was fourteen," he told me. I raised my eyebrows. "I played basketball, I still do, with friends and such," he explained.

I turned my head to look back at the room. "This is so... I can't even tell you how much this means to me," I assured him. "I can't believe you did all of this for me," I whispered.

His head dipped down to kiss me. "For us," he whispered while our lips brushed together. I gasped a little, wanting to kiss him so much.

"Troy..." I murmured with my eyes closed. "Kiss me," I pleaded already.

His hand slapped off the lights as he scooted me out of the room and closed the door. "Gabriella, there is still so much for you to know and see," he reminded me.

"It can wait," I assured him. "My head is already about to explode," I whispered. "I love you," I went on. "Can't we just-" I stopped as I slipped my hands under his shirt.

He grinned at me. "Aren't I usually the one seducing you?" he questioned.

I already lifted his shirt off. "Yes, but in this time period we won't have to sneak around as much because of how sex is viewed now. And, trust me, I'm no prude," I stated.

His grin widened as he pushed me against the wall. "Yeah? Tell me about it," he urged as one of his fingers dipped underneath my shirt to feel the outline of my bra. At that moment, I was happy I wore my new, favorite bra that makes my boobs look really good and I love wearing because it is also comfortable. My mom took me to Victoria's Secret for my birthday; she is that kind of mom. She went a little spend happy, so I'm set for this sexual stuff.

My breath caught in my throat. "Why don't you do something about it instead?" I challenged, already over heating.

As if accepting my challenge, he lifted my arms up, his hands drifting up my skin as he did. A pounding made itself known between my legs. I've felt it before, many times, mostly after dreams. Once my arms were extended, he slowly took my top off. Once it was off, I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine, for a moment. Then, his eyes drifted and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I'm not like Annabelle. I don't have the perfect body type or confidence. I'm short, and while I am pretty well endowed for my size, I'm still different.

I went to fold my arms, but he held them against the wall. "Don't. You're beautiful," he assured me.

"I'm not Annabelle," I mumbled.

"I'm not Ethan," he replied. "But, does it matter?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "You're perfect," I stated without any doubt.

"So are you," he stated before dipping his head down to kiss my neck.

I gasped a little while my eyes wanted to roll back into my head. I'm so responsive, but I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. My hands delved into his hair. He kissed down my neck, and then kept going to my collar bone, and further South. I tried to calm down because I was getting so warm and antsy with the thump between my legs. "Troy," I moaned, as his mouth neared my breasts.

Instead of paying attention to them, his hands drifted down to the back of my legs, then in between them and lifted me up until my legs were around him. I felt him hard through his pants, pressing directly into me. He walked me to a door and opened it, revealing our bedroom. It was dark, but it glowed from the balcony curtains being slightly open for the moon to shine through. I would evaluate the room tomorrow.

He set me down on the bed before kissing me again.

Later, although it was so early in the morning, I couldn't make my eyes close. I rested sideways on Troy's chest and looked at him while his eyes were closed. He was awake, I knew because his hand was moving through my hair gently, trying to lull me to sleep, even if he didn't know it.

"Aren't you tired, baby?" he finally opened his eyes after I don't know how long.

I waited until he put another pillow behind his head so he could see me better to talk. "Yes, but I don't want to sleep," I answered, burrowing against his body.

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," he assured me as his thumb swiped across my cheek.

I bit my lip, not wanting to speak. "I just- I wanna look at you," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed for an unknown reason.

"You can look at me tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day..." he left it open, knowing I would get where he was going.

"But tomorrow I have to go home and my parents won't be so happy about my twenty two year old boyfriend," I mentioned. "If you were twenty, yes, but anything over twenty one, no," I added.

Troy offered me a small smile. "I'm sure we'll manage to get them to see reason even if we can't exactly explain our situation," he said.

"Hm, Julian will be the only one who understands. Gino will automatically hate you. My mom will probably like you after a while. My dad will always be waiting for you slip up and act you're only with me because I'm easy-"

Troy laughed. "Sorry, that's funny," he apologized.

"But true," I sighed. "I am easy, apparently," I muttered.

"It's different, Brie, we were married, we have been so many times. While I know I don't know you, I do know you, you know?" he asked.

I nodded a little. "And yet you still won't make love with me," I whined.

He chuckled now. "Don't act like that, baby, you know I want to, I've wanted to since puberty hit. I just know how we are after we are together for the first time in a new life. I want to know you more before it consumes us for days," he insisted.

"Sounds nice," I breathed, fighting my tired eyes.

"It's amazing. Now, come here," he urged, pulling me until I was lying next to him.

I settled on his shoulder with my eyes dropping. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Gabriella," he replied before I fell asleep in his arms.

-xoxo-

When I woke, I immediately opened my eyes to look at my painting. My painting of Ethan I see every morning. However, it wasn't there. I sat up with yesterday filling me. I felt a warm hand on my back and turned around quickly.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was my phone, I answered it, now she won't hang up," Troy told me.

I ignored him for a second and just pressed a kiss to his lips. His arm wrapped around my waist. "Good morning," I whispered, resting my forehead against his.

"'Morning, Taylor wants to talk to you," he said before hanging me my cell phone.

I rested against his side as he sat up against the backboard of our bed. "Yes, Tay?" I questioned.

_"Oh, my God," _she squealed. _"He sounds so sexy, when can I meet him?" _she asked. Before I could speak, she went on. _"Did you have sex? What happened? When are you coming back? Is he good looking, I know he has to be. Where are you, anyways?" _she went on.

"Whoa, Taylor," I stopped her. "I don't know when I am coming back, I'm at his house, and no, we didn't have sex," I tried to answer her. "Oh, yes, he is very good looking; he should be in advertisements in magazines. He very well could be, I don't know, he won't tell me what he does. It sounds shady, I know," I agreed, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

_"I can't believe you didn't have sex," _she said. _"I would have taken him in the club," _she commented.

I nodded. "I would have, I wanted to, but we left and yeah," I told her.

_"Well, that 'and yeah' lets me know that you two did do something naughty, but I approve,"_ she replied. I laughed. _"Can you find out when we're meeting back up? We have to check out of the hotel in thirty minutes," _she reminded me.

I looked up at Troy, who was listening to our conversation, I know he was. "When am I going home?" I asked.

"I can take you home," he volunteered. "But, I want you to myself all day. Didn't you say you had so many questions?" he questioned.

"Oh, my God, yes," I assured him

Taylor made a weird noise. _"Are you two doing something naughty while I am on the phone? We are not that kind of best friends, girl,"_ she informed me.

"No, Taylor, ewe. Troy is taking me home," I told her.

_"So what do we do with your stuff?"_ she wondered.

I thought for a moment. "Drop it off at the front desk of my apartment building. Tell Maude that I'll make it worth her while to hold it for me without telling my parents," I instructed her.

_"Gotcha. Have fun, make love, and tell me all about it later," _she said before hanging up.

I pressed the end button. "I wish," I mumbled.

"Oh, we'll have sex, and very soon, don't act like it will be months and months," Troy told me.

I smiled and kissed him again. "So what are we doing today?" I wondered.

"First, we're going to shower," he said. I perked up. "Separately," he added.

I slumped. "You're so mean. Were you always this mean?" I half-joked.

"No, but you were never this easy," he teased from last night.

"Ha ha," I muttered.

He chuckled. "I would love to, Brie, but it would lead to us having sex and you have no idea how hard it has been for me to say no for this long," he admitted. Good, at least now I don't think I'm some monster for wanting to take his virginity this quickly. "Alright, get up, I'll show you how the shower works."

I pulled him back. "If you wanna be mean, I'll be mean too. If you want me to leave this bed you are gonna tell me how the hell you did all of this. What do you do for a living?" I demanded to know.

Troy smiled. "I guess that is fair," he agreed. "I just didn't want to tell you until we spent time together," he mentioned. "Do you know the Bolton hotel chain?" he questioned.

"Yeah, they are, like, the most expensive hotels ever," I answered. "They're almost putting the Hilton's into bankruptcy or something," I added.

He held out his hand. "Troy Bolton, nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

I didn't respond to the handshake. "Bolton? You're a Bolton?" I asked.

"Yeah, but before you ask I don't have to inherit the whole damn business, thank God. That is Nate's job. I did get my trust fund when I was eighteen, which is how I built the cottage. I am, however, in control of the Northeast franchises. My dad wants to teach me responsibility, which I think I already have, I'm not Gage, you know. He's just pissed I've managed to do fine without working. I've invested in other things and the stock market and such," he went on.

I was almost speechless. He is, like, incredibly rich. He has more money than I can comprehend. I know it doesn't personally matter, but I've lived in middle class my whole life, he is, like way up there. Annabelle was rich, but not Bolton rich, not even in those times.

"You still love me, right?" he joked, I think.

"What? Of course, that is just..." I didn't know how to explain it.

"A lot of zeros, I know," he agreed. "But, don't worry about any of it. Just know that we're set for life."

A little less than an hour later found us in the kitchen, making breakfast. I remembered I had no clothes here, so I opted for my jeans from last night and one of Troy's shirts with a few alterations. Well, I have it pinned and tied up at my waist so it won't fall. I also rolled the sleeves up.

I used the handle of a frying pan to flip the sausage rather than finding a spatula. "The best part about growing up with a cook for a mother, you learn how to cook yourself," I commented as I cut a piece apart.

Troy stepped behind me to grab something in the cabinet above me. I liked the feeling of his body pressed against mine. "I really hate that you're Italian and I'm not," he sighed. I told him my heritage this morning, he's jealous. We're originally Italian. It's why Rome is so important; it is our original home in the first life.

"Yeah, my mom won't like that you're not Italian either," I told him. "She is always sending Italian boys to the restaurant to sweep my off my feet," I mentioned.

"In that case, I'm glad you remembered me. If you hadn't, I'd probably have to steal you away from some Italian boy," he stated.

I smiled. "Never," I said. "I like English-Irish guys, at least in this lifetime," I assured him.

Troy brought the pancakes over to the center island where we agreed to eat. We made sausage, of course (it is my favorite), pancakes, English muffins, and grapes. "So Taylor and your brother are the only ones who know about us?" he questioned.

I nodded, already eating sausage. "I can't believe you didn't tell anyone in your family. I've always needed Julian to have my back when I faint, but then again, you just know everything," I went on for a moment.

"I've made the mistake of telling one too many people before, Brie, I've learned the less the better," Troy informed me.

"What happened?" I wondered mid-chew, unable to stop myself.

He let out a breath. "It was when I was Ethan, actually. It was the reason Stefan and I were separated. I told my foster parents at the time, they thought I was crazy and sent me to- well, honestly, it was an insane asylum," he confessed. My eyes widened. "It took a while, but I managed to convince them I made a full recovery of being crazy, so I was released," he explained. "The only one who knows about me, us, is Chad and the only reason he knows is because he is Stefan," he added on.

"How do you know?" I asked, intrigued. I love hearing stuff from past lives.

His hand settled on my knee. "You just, you get this feeling around certain people and you know. Maybe it's a gift, I don't know. I can just tell when I am around a soul I've encountered before. Haven't you ever met someone and felt instantly connected with them, like you already knew them?"

"Well, Taylor," I answered.

"She might be someone you've met before. Like I told you, everyone is reincarnated," he reminded me.

I nodded as I ate. I'm really hungry. "Have we ever not met?" I asked. "In a life, have you ever not found me?" I reworded.

"No," he instantly told me. "Until I found you, it's my life's work trying to locate you," he said. "There have been times when we never had a lot of time together, once had been only week, but it was worth it," he told me. "What happened, right?" he questioned when I opened my mouth. I smiled with a nod. "Well, it was Europe during the Black Plague; you can imagine how shitty it was. I found you right when you had contracted it. I refused to leave you; I didn't care if I would catch it. A part of me wanted it, to be honest. If you were going to die, I was going to as well. Even though they were hard, we had almost eight days together. You died in my arms, and I went the next day," he finished.

I frowned a little. "That's sad," I mumbled.

Troy lifted my chin so he could look me in the eye. "It's different now," he stated. "We are going to last a lifetime, this time and the next and after that and so on. I'm going to marry you, I'm going to have kids with you, I'm going to grow old with you, and nothing is going to stop us."

* * *

**Do you like? I do!  
Ok, I was going to add the sex scene up there, but I promised myself I would have the next chapter of one of my other stories, WWB, up before I leave. If I try to write that scene it will take a while. I am so sorry. But I will be writing them out, trust me, I am just crunched for time. So sorry!**

**Anyone who reads my stories knows I do NOT like getting a couple together at the very end. I hate when authors get a couple together in the end, and you're like, thats it? I don't get to see them happy togther? It annoys me. **

**So, review! **

**- Kayleigh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, the cruise was awesome, bad weather, but awesome. Honestly, the room is still moving. **

**Sidenote:**  
**I felt really bad because I promised my WWB readers a chapter, then I packed and completely passed out and had no time the next morning, especially since my brother hogged the computer to go on facebook to talk to his friends. So if this is late it is because I promised myself before another chapter of ANYTHING came out, WWB would.**

**Thank you for the reviews and please continue to read and review.**

**Remember, this is based off a book by Kirstin Miller called the Eternal Ones. Read it!**

* * *

He graduated high school a year early. He went to Princeton. He duel majored in business and history and somehow managed it all in four years. He has an apartment in Rome as well as the cottage here in New York. He has a collection of my old art work in a storage space. He's been all over the world because of his father's hotels, and the only reason he willingly moved so many times is because of me, so he could find me. He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. He texted me this morning merely to say good morning and I love you but also to remind me he is picking me up from school. He's perfect.

I told all of this to Taylor the next day in school.

"We spent the entire day talking. He's so amazing, Taylor," I gushed during study hall.

"He sounds like it," she agreed with a smile. I told Julian I found him. After ten minutes of me reassuring him that he is in fact Ethan, he was happy for me. "Is he the reason you are wearing this outfit?" she questioned.

I pulled down my dress instinctively. I'm wearing a simply black cotton dress I actually bought, not made. Well, I didn't buy it; my mother did, insisting it would look good on me. It reaches a little more than mid-thigh, has sleeves reaching past my elbows, and a few buttons down my chest with two undone. I matched it with a pair of my mom's black thigh high boots she was all too happy to let me borrow. My hair is down and curly and I did my make up well and smoky today.

I bit my lip to stop from smiling. "Maybe," I answered. "Well," I began. "We were talking and he was talking about how it was unfair that back in the day when I was forced to wear dresses because of society, to put it simply, they weren't as slutty as they are today. These are my words, not his. Anyways, he went on about how annoying they were to take off... never mind," I cleared my throat as my best friend grinned. "So I thought I would surprise him by wearing a dress," I finished.

"A slutty, yet not slutty dress. I approve," Taylor told me. "And, you're wearing my T necklace!" she cooed like a girl.

"Well, I figured T for Troy, T for Taylor. It's a win, win," I informed her.

Taylor accepted his comparison. "So, can I meet him?" she questioned. "Please, Gabi, please, you said he was picking you up after school, I need to meet him. I'm the best friend, the keeper of the secrets, you have to let me meet him before I begin to stalk you," she pleaded.

I laughed. "Yes, Taylor, you can meet him after school. But, it won't be long, we're hanging out and while I want you guys to get to know each other and get along, I'm hogging him for a while," I said.

"Understandable, as long as I get to see him," she agreed.

I laughed while reaching into my purse because my phone is vibrating. A picture of me and Troy flashed on the screen as his name came up underneath it. I looked behind me. Mrs. Claus (no joke that is her name) was, as always, wearing headphones and grading papers. She listens to books on her iPod during my study hall, weird, I know.

I turned away from her and let my hair cover me. "Why are you calling me?" I kind of whispered into my phone.

_"Because I'm bored. I'm so fucking bored. You're too much of a distraction for me, I can't do anything," _Troy answered.

I smiled. Aw. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," I told him. "I've been zoning out all day about you. It's a good thing I'm a naturally good student," I mentioned.

_"I wish you were in college so you can skip out. I plan on it so I can pick you up," _he told me.

"Troy, you should stay at work if you have to. I can get a ride home and no one will be there, not even my brother's, they're all at work, so you can come over after you're done until I work. I tried to get out of work, but my dad needs me at seven," I reminded him.

_"I know, you told me. It's fine. Don't worry about work, Brie, I'm kind of the boss, and trust me, I am not the best here at what I'm supposed to do. I'm more of a show piece,"_ he assured me.

Kelsi and Martha appeared next to me. "Who is she talking to? Oh, geez, is it him?" Kelsi asked Taylor. She nodded. "Oh, I like him already. He's calling you and stuff. When can we meet him?" she wondered.

"I'm meeting him today. He's picking her up after school," Taylor boasted.

"Can we meet him too?" Martha spoke up.

"Sh!" I interrupted. "Sorry, my friends magically showed up in my study hall and won't shut up," I whisper-yelled at them.

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Someone is touchy," she mumbled.

I heard Troy's laugh. It made me feel good inside. _"Don't worry about it, I have to go daydream through another meeting. I'll be there at three, babe,"_ he assured me. _"I love you," _he said.

I smiled. "Ditto," I replied, and then hung up. I didn't say 'I love you' back because Kelsi and Martha would think I am crazy. "Sorry," I apologized. "What are you guys talking about?" I wondered.

"Your sexy twenty something boy toy," Kelsi informed me.

"Who is sexy? Me?" Kelsi's boyfriend, Jimmie, sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

She kissed him with a smile. I wanted to gag. "No, Gabriella's guy. She met him at the club on Saturday. She spent the night with him," she brought him up to speed.

"Gabriella did? Wow, finally," he commented. "Half the guys in school have wanted to pop your cherry, at least now the word can get around that the job was done," he said.

Kelsi smacked him on the chest. "They didn't have sex, you idiot, they talked and stuff. Stop being such a guy," she ordered. "Not every guy only thinks about sex," she stated.

"Nope, but Gabriella does," Taylor mentioned, but I elbowed her. I shouldn't have told her how badly I wanted to make love with him but he held out. Now she'll never let it go, at least until I finally do have sex.

The bell rang, which sent us off the next period. I was happy and didn't care what Jimmie was about to spread around school. Each period that is over is one closer to me seeing Troy again.

I didn't even wait for Taylor after last period. I literally grabbed my coat and ran away. Well, honestly, I didn't run, not in these heels, but I did walk very fast. I didn't need to look for Troy; my eyes were drawn to him. He was leaning against his Audi in a pair of worn out jeans and a blue t-shirt, and black peacoat jacket. His hair was messy as usual, but I didn't expect him to be so casual, shouldn't he, like, wear a suit to work?

I jumped into his arms as soon as I reached him. "I missed you," I murmured in his ear as he lifted me off my feet.

"I know exactly how you feel," he responded, putting me down. He pulled my coat tighter around me. It was a little longer than my dress, and black, and warm, and also my mother's. "Aren't you cold, Brie?" he questioned, looking down at my attire.

I pressed my body against his. "Nope," I stated.

He opened his coat and placed what he could around me. "Is there anything you need to do or can we just go?" he asked, rubbing my back to keep me warm.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" I heard behind me.

"Well, there is that," I mumbled while leaning against his chest. "Taylor wants to meet you," I informed him.

Troy chuckled. "She looks pissed off, is that because of me?" he wondered. "I've watched enough TV to know that you want to make nice with the best friend," he said.

"No, she's mad at me. I didn't wait for her and just came straight here. She was worried I would leave without letting her meet you," I filled him in. He nodded. I pulled away just in time for her to show up. "Taylor, this is Ethan AKA Troy. Troy, this is Taylor, my bestest friend ever," I introduced them.

They shook hands. "For the record, I will answer to Ethan, but I prefer Troy," he told her.

She laughed a little. "Noted. Gabi was right, you are, er, very good looking," she rephrased what she normally would have said.

"Thanks. She's good looking too," he replied. "Which, I did tell my friends as well," he added on.

I cocked my head towards him. "You told you friends about me?" I asked.

"Please, Chad was wetting his pants wondering if I actually found you. I told my brother and, yeah, a few friends I got a girl," he answered.

I smiled. That is always a good sign. "Oh, I really like you," Taylor analyzed. "We'll get to know each other later. For now, get this girl out of the cold and go where you wanna go. I'll text you Gabi, believe me, I will text you," she stated before walking off to get to Kelsi's car.

"Yeah, that's Taylor," I told him.

He kissed me. "She's Cecillia," he told me while opening the door for me. "Now, I have to listen to the best friend's orders, in the car you go," he insisted, ushering me in.

"Hey, what do you mean she is Cecillia?" I questioned as he closed the door.

He got in on his side quickly. "It's the same way that you're Annabelle, only she is Cecillia, she just doesn't remember. You have to remember that we're lucky to remember, Gabriella," he said as he pulled away from my school.

"Wait, yesterday you told me after we died, Stefan and Cecillia got close and..." I trailed off.

He nodded. "Yes, but just because they got married in their last life does not meet they must in this life. I'm not saying that are not 'soulmates' like we are," he said with air quotes included. "But I don't want them to think they have to be together in this life as well. It's their choice, just as it is your choice to be with me," he went on.

"Like I wouldn't," I muttered.

"Anything can happen from life to life, love; all I know is that I always find you and you always fall in love with me in return. Its good luck, to be honest, and I am extremely grateful," he stated.

I understand what he is saying, but maybe Chad is the guy Taylor has been waiting for. I'm going to tell her she is Cecillia and he is Stefan, but I'll also tell her it doesn't mean they are 'soulmates' as Troy said. Everything is up to choice.

"So, have you ever, like," I stopped to put more Lo Mein noodles in my mouth. Troy waited for my response. We're at a Chinese restaurant I've never heard of, but now love. It's in the middle of our houses, just inside of Brooklyn.

When I took another bite instead of finishing my sentence, he spoke up. "Yes?" he questioned.

I swallowed. "Been with another girl?" I got out.

"I told you I was a virgin," he reminded me.

"But that doesn't mean you haven't done anything!" I insisted. "I mean did you really grow up with two brothers and willingly admit you were waiting to have sex?" I wondered.

He put down his drink. "Alright," he sighed. "My brother's do think I lost my virginity when I was seventeen, but-"

"Ha!" I gloated, and then took another bite.

"But," he went on. "I faked it. It was my graduation party, the unauthorized one thrown by my brother's. There was this girl at my school; she was all over me that night because she was so drunk. To keep it short, we ended up in a bedroom upstairs of my family's house in the Hampton's. That is where the party was, after all. Anyways, two minutes after we got up there, she passed out. I watched TV for a little over an hour, and then went back downstairs with a smile on my face. I told them I did it, I have all my memories so I had no problem giving them an accurate yet fake play-by-play. She didn't remember anything, so she couldn't deny it. It wasn't like I would have been her first time, and I'm Troy Bolton, so she didn't care. That's it," he finished.

"Very creative, Bolton," I complimented. "But what did you do with her?" I wondered.

He put down his drink after taking a sip. "I won't lie to you, I did kiss her. Well, she kissed me. I pushed her off as nicely as possible. In that hour I hung out in the room, I wanted to throw up. It felt like cheating, it was horrible. I hated what I had done," he told me.

I put a hand over his. "It's okay. I've kissed another boy. It was my first and only date when I was fourteen years old, before I knew if I was going crazy or not. I didn't like it whatsoever," I assured him.

"We're even then," he whispered, then kissed me. His hand slipped onto my bare thigh. "You keep wearing these dresses we might not be virgins by the end of the week," he admitted softly.

I perked up. "Really?" I asked.

"You have a very active libido, don't you?" he responded.

I tried not to blush, but couldn't help it. "Sorry," I cleared my throat.

Troy smiled at me. "Come here," he mumbled before leaning forward to kiss my cheek and then lean his forehead against mine. "Don't be embarrassed in front of me, Brie. I'm the one person you can always trust, always count on, talk about anything with, don't be embarrassed in front of me, please," he went on. "And, you forget, I have already seen you naked. You don't have much to keep from me," he added on.

I bit my lip. "I've seen you naked before too," I giggled.

"You see, I didn't blush," he replied jokingly before kissing me quickly.

"Speaking of the 'talk about anything with' part of before," I began. He nodded. "I have a question about our past," I stated.

Troy nodded. "I'll see if I can answer," he responded.

"I remember Eliza," I informed him.

His eyes filled with understanding. "What exactly do you remember about her?" he wondered.

"I remember we fought about her every time I was around her. I remember how she hung all over you all the time. I remember being so jealous and angry and- I wanted to kick her ass," I confessed.

"Yes, Eliza was practically the only thing we fought about," he agreed. "I'm going to be honest with you, Brie. Eliza... Eliza thought she was in love with me, but in reality, she was in love with us. She wanted what we had and since I was one of the few fully devoted men, she wanted me. I told her many times, politely of course, that you are the only woman I could ever love, so she should move on past me. She never did, she never tried, actually. She was always mean to you, but then again, you dished it to her right back. Nothing romantic ever went on between me and her, I never liked her much to begin with," he assured me.

"Was she ever..." I trailed off. "Do you know if she was reincarnated?" I questioned.

He let out a breath. "If she was, I never ran across her," he replied.

"What would you do if you did?" I asked.

"Brie..." he trailed off. He calls me Brie, and I love it. It's cute. "It would depend on if she regained memories or not. If she didn't, I would walk on by her, and do my best to ignore her. If she does remember, it's a big if; I would try to not reveal myself as Ethan. I don't want her in my life, Brie, I never did. You were always under some delusion I enjoyed her company or something," he said.

"That's because, ugh," I let go of his hand and leaned back in my chair. "Let's go," I mumbled.

He ignored me. "No, say what you were going to say," he insisted.

"No, because it doesn't matter because she's in the past and we're now. We just found each other, I don't want to be fighting already," I responded.

Troy shook his head. "Am I going to have to start seducing you to get answers?" he wondered.

"The only way that would work is if you promise sex in the end," I informed him.

He laughed. "That's good to know for future situations," he commented before leaning in. Just as our lips touched, a cough was heard next to us. The waitress was there. "Uh, can we have the check?"

Twenty minutes later, I laughed up the walkway to the cottage. If I hadn't been wearing heels, I would have been hanging off Troy's neck as I walked backwards with him guiding me. I felt my back hit the door, but instead of him opening it, he kept me pressed against the wood.

"So, you wanna see what I'm wearing underneath this dress?" I murmured while looking into his eyes.

"I think we've developed the ability to read minds, because I was just thinking that," he admitted, and then our lips touched.

My hands grabbed onto his hair as the door opened behind me. Troy kept me standing with his strong arms as he walked us in, and kicked the door shut behind him. I went to open the kiss, but he suddenly stopped kissing me. I opened my eyes to see that he was looking behind me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when I turned.

A black guy with the best Afro ever was sitting on Troy's couch with an Xbox controller in his hands. "I like your house better than my apartment," he stated. "Besides, I had to meet Annabelle, uh, I mean, Gabriella," he added.

"I told you later in the week, Chad," Troy reminded him.

"I couldn't wait!" the boy, Chad, whined and stood up.

I smiled. "Its okay, my best friend couldn't wait to meet Troy either," I told him. I left Troy's arms to go over to him. "Hi, I'm Gabriella," I introduced myself.

"Chad," he replied "But, I was Stefan," he told him. "I just don't remember. I wish I did," he said.

"I wish I knew more. Try growing up with a fainting problem, people think you're crazy," I informed him.

Troy was behind me again, I knew this because his arms wrapped around me. "You met her, now you can leave," he told Chad.

"Troy!" I exclaimed. "That is so mean. Me trying to take your virginity can wait," I stated. Chad and Troy both laughed. "We can hang out with Chad. I have to go home in three hours anyways," I went on.

I felt Troy's lips on my neck. "Fine, but if you're staying you have to go get the Chinese food out of the car we forgot," he compromised, tossing his keys to Chad. Chad grinned and began to walk towards the door. Troy caught him by the shirt. "If the keys even touch the ignition..." he trailed off.

"Dude, you aren't my big brother in this life, chill out," he responded.

"I mean it, Chad," Troy stated.

Chad nodded before going out the door. "So is Chad your Taylor?" I asked him, turning in his arms.

"If that is the way you want to look at it, yes," he answered. "He is the one person, other than you, I can tell anything to. I can trust him with everything," he told me.

"Are you going to tell him about Taylor?" I wondered.

He nodded slowly. "He deserves to know. He has looked for her since I told him about his past life, even if I did advise him not to," he mentioned.

"You kind of talk like you're from a different time, you know," I commented.

"I am, plus I did attend one of the best high schools in the country, and Princeton," he reminded me. "I can talk Shakespearean if that is what floats your boat," he teased, I think.

I laughed. "Please don't, that isn't sexy at all," I told him.

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed with a laugh.

"So," Chad said about an hour later. We've just been talking and watching TV while he eats our leftover Chinese food. "When exactly do you plan on telling your parents you're dating a twenty two year old?" he questioned.

I bit my lip. "Once I figure out a lie to tell them about how I met him. I told my parents I was sleeping over my friend's house last weekend, not that I was going into the city. I can't just walk into work tonight and be like, 'oh yeah, Mom, I met this older guy at a nightclub over the weekend. Like him, please, so I can continue to date him' you know," I informed him. "Besides, she is set on me meeting some Italian guy," I added.

"Does it help that I wish I was Italian?" Troy wondered from next to me. His arm is around me, with his other hand in my lap.

"It helps that you majored in history so you may know more Italian history than she does and you know the language," I assured him. "Plus, we have Julian on our side. Gino and my dad will hate you no matter what," I stated. "My dad is awesome though," I commented.

"Dude, what are your parents going to say about you dating an eighteen year old high school student?" Chad brought up. "Your dad is going to flip shit," he said.

I turned to Troy. He smacked Chad. "Did you have to bring that up right now? Besides, it doesn't matter who I marry, I'm not Nate. My dad is just... he's like your last parents," Troy told me. "He'll think, he'll think-"

"He'll think I'm lower than you and not worth it," I finished his sentence.

"I don't care what my dad thinks, we both know he's not right and I won't listen to him. If you had listened to your parents, we never would have gotten married. You, above anyone else, should know just how much I do not care what my parents will say about us," he told me.

I nodded. "I know, I just wish that once us being together wasn't an issue to anyone else," I sighed. Before he could reply, I felt my eyes begin to roll and I didn't have time to warn him before I collapsed against his body when I fainted.

_"We're begging you," my mother pleaded. "Do not marry that boy," she said._

_I closed my trunk. "When are you going to realize it doesn't matter what you say, mother?" I questioned. "I love him. You do not have to like him, I wish you did, but you don't, and I can't change it," I told her. _

_"Annabelle, if you would just listen to us," my father, Eugene, began. _

_I shook my head. "No. He's told me everything, you seem to think that you guys telling me three days before I marry that he was institutionalized will matter," I insisted. "He told me weeks ago. I know everything," I repeated._

_"How can you love that man?" Joanna practically cried. _

_I went back to packing my things. "The same way you love that man," I replied, speaking of my father. _

_"That damn woman, if she wouldn't have left her fortune to our naive daughter..." Eugene began to ramble. _

_I turned back. "Do you really want it, Father? I'll take enough to keep the cottage, you two can have the rest if you want it that much," I told him. _

_"All we want is for you to marry someone of stature, someone who will take care of you rather than you providing everything," my mother insisted._

_"He will take care of me!" I exclaimed. "Money means nothing to me, when will you understand? I could live on the streets with him and be perfectly content," I stated. Joanna cried out loud while my father seemed upset as well. "Can we please stop with the hysterics? I am marrying the man I love, not dying," I added._

_Joanna came over to me. "We simply want the best for you, dear?" she said while patting my hand._

_"The best for me is Ethan," I assured her. "No matter what either of you say, I am marrying him. I want you both to come, but if you do not, it doesn't change anything. If you want to be in my life, and eventually, my children's lives," I went on. "You will accept him," I stated. Neither of my parents said anything. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Ethan is outside, waiting for me to give him my things to put in the car." _

I sat up on the couch. A pillow was under my head, a blanket was covering most of my body, Chad was gone, but I could hear Troy's voice. I checked the time on my phone before finding him. I had a little bit of time before I had to go home to get ready for work, but not as much as I would have wanted.

"Gage, I'm just asking you to do this one thing for me. I never ask you for shit," he was saying to his brother, I assumed. He saw me and smiled. "I don't give a fuck if you just wrecked your Porsche. Do you have any idea how much of a cliché you are? The rebellious, spoiled rich kid?" he questioned. "Yes, I know offending you when asking you to do me a favor is not a good idea," he breathed while rubbing his temples. "Just don't tell Mom and Dad about Gabriella that is all I am telling you to do!" he went on.

I got a drink from the fridge and sat down on a stool with my legs crossed.

"Because it's not your fucking business to tell! She's my girlfriend- no, you idiot. If she was seventeen do you think I would have actually continued to date her?" he asked his brother. "The only reason I don't want you to tell is because I know how Dad will react and I know Mom will bother me about her until I agree to bring her to meet them. And, you know, maybe I want to be a man and tell them myself," he said. "I swear to God if you ask if I am ashamed of her one more time I am going to- oh, you don't even want to know what I will do to you," he warned.

Is it bad that I think it's sexy he's all manly? It's kind of a turn on.

"You're not going to tell them because I know exactly what happened with Blair Sigmund at her parents' Christmas party and if Dad knew you would be out of the will," Troy told Gage. "Yes, I know exactly what happened. Grow a pair of balls, tell Dad you already went through most of your trust fund, wrecked your Porsche, and ask for a job to suffer like the rest of us," he finished while hanging up. "I shouldn't have even told him about you. I mean, he calls me to tell me he totaled his car and to soften the blow to our parents, he's telling them I have a seventeen year old girlfriend here in New York. My parents are in Aspen anyways, but fuck!" he ranted while walking over to me.

I rubbed his arm. "Did you tell him I was eighteen or is he just being annoying by saying I am seventeen?" I wondered.

"No, I told him you're eighteen, he's just being Gage," he muttered, sitting next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Uh-huh," I replied.

"What was your vision about?" he pressed.

"I was fighting with my parents about marrying you. I told them that if they wanted to be in my life, or our future children's lives, they had to accept you," I explained. He nodded.

"They had two years to accept me, they didn't make much of an effort," he mumbled.

"We didn't have kids," I reminded him. "Didn't we try? I mean, I had a vision of us leaving Rome on our honeymoon, we wanted them," I insisted.

Troy nodded. "We tried for two years. It never happened. It could have been a fertility problem, I don't know, there wasn't exactly the same technology there is now," he told me.

I bit my lip. I shifted forward to rest my forehead on his. "We're doing it this time," I whispered.

"Hell yeah we are," Troy instantly agreed. "As soon as you graduate from NYU, I'm going to marry you Gabriella Bonita Montez," he assured me.

I pulled away. "Ugh," I groaned. He laughed. "Don't laugh, it's unfair, your middle name is fine!" I whined.

"Mine is plain, it's James, come on," he responded. "At least yours says the truth. You're beautiful," he murmured.

"You're cute," I replied softly. "When exactly are we going to tell our parents about each other?" I wondered a moment later.

Troy took my hand into his and began to rub my palm gently. "When do you want to? My parents won't even be home for over a week," he informed me.

"I need a way to..." I trailed off. I need a way to explain to them that we met and not in a club in the city. He looked confused. "What are you doing tonight?" I questioned him.

"Uh, probably hanging out with Chad, who went home after you, fainted by the way. I told him about Taylor quickly, he got excited and said something about calling his sister to go shopping?" he said like a question.

I laughed. "Instead, can you come to the restaurant? Bring Chad. We can reenact us meeting and them tell my parents that is how we met and it can almost be legit," I said excitedly. "Then, if you keep coming in, I will 'give' you my phone number, this could totally work," I stated.

"Totally," Troy agreed with a grin. I looked at him seriously. "Yes, I will come to the restaurant tonight," he told me.

I kissed him. "Good. Julian wants to meet you too," I added.

The kiss was short, so I frowned. "You do know what you fainting for almost half an hour did, don't you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, you invited Chad to stay, and he did for a while. You then proceeded fainted for a while. I still have to take you home, which may take a while in its self depending on traffic. This means we don't have any time for you to seduce me," he explained.

"Ah, damn!" I swore.

"I know, I am just as sad as you are," he replied with a kind smile.

I shook my head. "You are not, Bolton, you're happy," I muttered.

He held one of my hands with both of his. "Only because you're saving me from pain," he insisted before getting up.

"Wait, it actually hurts?" I questioned.

"Wow, you are naive," he laughed.

I stood up and glared while going after him. He ran away. "Troy!"

Two hours later I was on the edge of my seat, figuratively of course, as I waited for Troy to come in. I gave him the correct directions, what is taking so long? When I finally got the urge to turn around, I saw Kiki seating Troy and Chad at a table in my area as planned.

"Hey!" Gino yelled at me.

"Huh?" I blurted, turning to him.

"Food, bring it to the table," he instructed like I am five.

I glared at him. "When you're old and your kids are looking for a nursing home for you, I'm recommending one that will beat you," I replied, then went on my way. I heard my mother laughing as I left. After I dropped off the food and checked on my other table, I went to see Troy and Chad. "Finally, what took you so long?" I demanded to know.

"Well, you aren't getting a tip, you're mean," Chad teased, looking through the menu.

"Chad wanted to do his hair," Troy ignored him. "I told him Taylor wouldn't be here, but he wouldn't take the risk," he told me.

I laughed, looking at Chad's Afro ponytail. "You look nice, Chad, very professional. But, I haven't even told Taylor she's Cecillia yet, let alone that I found her last husband or whatever," I admitted.

"Will you get on that please?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I know Taylor, Chad, trust me; she'll be excited to meet you as soon as she hears about you. You two are alike in that way," I mumbled. Chad smiled while Troy stayed quiet, but I knew he wanted to speak up on the subject. "So, what do you guys want to drink?" I questioned.

As I went to get their drinks, I ran into my brother. "So is he the white one or the black one?" he wanted to know.

I chuckled. "The white one. Isn't he pretty?" I asked. I wanted to laugh as his look. "What? I answer it when you ask me about your girlfriends," I insisted.

"Sure, sure, he's Maxim's number one," Julian told me. I laughed.

"Maxim only does girls," I reminded him.

He waved me off. "I want to meet him. He is dating my baby sister," he said.

"I don't think the strict talk is needed from the older brother, Jule. I mean, we've been together for two thousand years and been married countless times. I'm pretty sure he won't hurt me," I assured him. Julian continued to look at me. "Well, we can't do it now. Wait until some other time. Soon, I promise. I need you to point out to Mom that I'm flirting with him," I instructed him.

"Yes, you're Majesty," he sighed while I grabbed the drinks. "Do work, sis," he joked as I walked away.

I set down their drinks. "I'll be right back, I gotta check on my other tables," I told them before leaving. I smiled at my mom on the way back to their table. "Okay, you see the Italian woman behind me?" I questioned them.

"The hott one?" Chad asked, checking her out.

"Ewe, yes, that's my mother," I laughed.

Chad nodded. "Damn," he commented.

"Chad!" I exclaimed, wanting to hit him, but couldn't, not in front of my parents. I looked to Troy. He was smiling, looking at me, and not my mother like Chad was. "What do you think?" I wondered.

"I think you look like her, and you're both beautiful," he answered. "You are more so, but that is my opinion," he said.

"Which is the only opinion that matters," I insisted. He smiled at me. "She's staring, I know it," I mumbled. Troy nodded. "Make me laugh, she'll like that," I suggested.

Troy didn't know what to say for a minute. "Uh, Justin Bieber is cute?" he told me. I burst out laughing. "What? I didn't know what to say," he laughed as well.

"Alright, what do you want?" I asked of them.

"I want your favorite dish," Troy informed me. "I didn't even open the menu," he admitted.

I wrote down my favorite meal and looked to Chad. "Does Taylor have a favorite?" he wanted to know.

"What if you find out she is grotesque and has a horrible personality?" I asked him. "Would you still want to... what would Troy say? Pursue her?" I questioned.

"Everything is worth a chance, Gabriella. I don't care how she looks, not really, and if she was a horrible person I doubt you would be friends with her. I looked up my entire past when Troy told me who I am. I'm not saying Taylor and I are going to end up like you and Troy, that is a once in a life time thing. But, I- we, Taylor and I, we deserve a chance," he explained.

I wrote down Taylor's favorite food. "Okay, you just earned brownie points," I breathed. Chad smiled. "I'll be right back," I said as I left.

I put their orders in, but before I could leave my dad, not my mom, stopped me. "Hey, bebè," he greeted. I hadn't seen him yet, so we hugged. "You look awfully nice to be coming in to waitress," he commented. I looked down at myself, wearing my normal uniform of a black skirt and white blouse. Today, however, my make up is done well, mainly because it was for school, and I put my hair up nicely as well.

"I'm in a good mood today, if you didn't notice my dress and boots today," I reminded him with a smile.

My dad nodded. "You looked beautiful, bebè," he assured me with a kiss to the top of my head. "How was your day?" he wondered.

"Alright," I shrugged. "School dragged on, but I hung out with some friends after, so that was good," I lied but told the truth at the same time. Technically, Chad is a friend, but I also hung out with my boy-friend. I hate lying to them.

"I bet you're all still partying because of your college acceptances," he mentioned.

I smiled. "Yep, we're all happy," I agreed. We are. "Well, I have to get back to my tables, Dad," I reminded him with a kiss to the cheek and went on my own way. Of course, I had to check on my other tables, which now included a new one, before going back to Troy and Chad. "Your salads will be done any moment now. My brother is probably cursing me for not being right there waiting for them," I breathed.

"Are you always this busy?" Chad questioned, looking around.

"In the evening, around dinner, yeah," I answered. "We make excellent food, dude, people flock here," I gushed.

Troy chuckled. "So, what exactly did you order for me?" he wondered.

"Okay, it sounds simple, but for some reason it's amazing," I started. "Chicken parmesan. But, the breading on the chicken is some huge secret, plus there is a special ingredient in the sauce, which makes it to die for, so you'll love it," I assured him. "It's all my mom's recipes, all the Italian food. Most of the Mexican foods are my dad's mothers with her twist, or simply my dad's mother's," I went on. "And, you're getting Mexican chicken, Taylor's favorite. It's spicy and you'll like it," I informed Chad.

I'd had fun at work before, I mean, my family works here and my friends usually come by, but that night was the best. Troy stayed for two hours, a little more, loved the food, and that makes me love him even more some how. The fact that he came to a small restaurant in Brooklyn for me when he could be going to a five star restaurant in the city just as easily meant a lot to me. This restaurant means so much to my family and I like that he appreciates it.

He left when my break started (yeah, we planned that) so I snuck away to his car around the corner, even in these heels. The heels for work are barely an inch, but comfortable. His Audi had smoke coming out of the back and I could see Chad's Afro bouncing around inside. Troy, however, was leaning against the backside with his jacket carelessly left open and his hands in his pockets as he stared at the ground.

"A seven dollar tip, Bolton, really?" I questioned as I approached.

He looked up with a smile. "I had probably the best service I've ever had, I had to reward it somehow," he insisted. "Your parents say anything about me?" he wondered.

I shook my head, winding my arms around his waist to keep them warm. "No, but they will," I answered. "Thank you for coming, Troy," I whispered.

"Why wouldn't I, Brie?" he responded. "I'd do anything for you, plus I enjoyed this," he assured me. "Its good food and I got to spend the night with my girl," he commented.

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you anyways," I repeated, then leaned my head against chest. His arms wrapped around me tighter as his chin settled on my head. "It felt normal today," I began quietly. "Being with you, like we've been together forever, and I guess we have been, but it's weird too. Three days ago I felt empty and alone and today I felt..." I tried to think of a word. "Warm," I finished.

He kissed my forehead. "You'll always feel warm around me, Brie, and you feel that way because you're supposed to. This is the way things are supposed to be, if it wasn't, we wouldn't remember each other," he insisted.

"I love you," I mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you too," he replied. "Now, I need you do me a favor," he said.

I pulled away. "Why?" I asked.

"I wanna take you somewhere, but you won't exactly be in cell phone range and I need you all weekend," he explained. "You need to think up something to tell your parents so you can come," he added.

I frowned. More lying to my parents. "Okay, but you do realize if my parents figure out I'm lying you'll never see me again," I sighed.

"Oh, I will," he assured me. "I'm a millionaire, babe, I have resources," he joked.

My smiled was hidden by our position. "What, you're pocket book?" I teased.

"Hey, I'm cooler than that," he laughed. "Alright, I don't want to get you in trouble, so you should go. And please tell Taylor, Chad is going crazy," he pleaded.

I laughed. "I will," I stated. "I love you," I said with a small kiss.

"I love you too," he responded.

He watched as I walked away, just to make sure I'm okay. When I entered the restaurant again, I was smiling. "Gabi!" my mom called out, coming over to me. She pinched my cheek in a sign I'm pink from the cold. "Where were you?" she wondered.

I hung up my coat. "I love the snow; you know that, so I went out to enjoy it. I ran into one of the guys I waited on, we talked for a few," I semi-lied. At least these aren't whole lies.

"Oh? Which guy?" she questioned.

"Uh," I started. "The cute one with blue eyes?" I tried to explain to her.

She smiled. "Oh, really? I liked him," she commented.

"You didn't even talk to him," I laughed.

"I am an excellent judge of character," she insisted. "Did he ask for your number?" she asked.

I had to think quickly. "Uhm, yes," I garbled out.

Her smile widened. "Really?"

"Yes, mother. I think he is cute, so I gave it to him," I answered. "My break is over," I reminded her.

"Oh, yes, of course. Tell me if he calls you," she said as I walked off.

I turned around. "I will," I promised. Well, my mom is excited. Now, I just have to think of something to tell he about this weekend... ugh.

* * *

**I know some of you probably feel like nothing really happened in this chapter, but a lot did. **  
**We learned of Chad and Taylor. We learned of the way her parents will meet Troy. We learned a little more about Troy's family. Also, Troy is taking her somewhere! Yay. I am just setting things up for later!**

**Review please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**I'm sorry this took a while, my mom passed away. Of course, that was very recently and I haven't updated in months, but I've also been busy with school and friends and such.  
I graduate June 3rd! Can't wait!  
(I feel like I glossed over my mother passing away, but there is not much more I can say about it...it sucks. If your mom is still in your life, don't take her for granted. Please)

**I also went through writer's block for the longest time, but I'm pushing through, finally!**

**Review please, I need a picker-upper!**

* * *

"Mom, come on!" I followed her into the kitchen on Thursday night.

She shook her head. "I said no, Gabriella, so that is that," she responded as she continued to make dinner.

"I'm eighteen years old, legally I can do as I please," I told her, and then regretted it immediately once I saw the mean look on her face. Wrong move, speak now! "Mom, I'm responsible, I just got into NYU, I work at the restaurant whenever you need me to, I put up with the Italian guys you send to meet me, I help out around the house and do well in school, just give me this one weekend," I pleaded with my hands in the praying motion.

"No," she stated. "You are my child, living underneath my roof, and you still attend high school, you will do as I say eighteen or not. You cannot go," she told me.

I glared. "It will just be us, me, Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor, I swear," I promised.

"How do I know?" my mom demanded to know. "Kelsi has that boyfriend of hers, Taylor seems to go through the guys these days, and you have been texting that one boy so much. How do I know you four are not just going up there to party?" she questioned.

"What boy?" my father cut in, giving me a weird look.

"My best friend is not a slut!" I ignored him. "And, if you must know her business, she is getting into something serious with a guy she met. I do not like Kelsi's boyfriend, so why the hell would I agree to go anywhere with him. Martha doesn't think any guys are ever interested in her, so she never gets a boyfriend, which means there is a no on her part as well. And, do you really think I would invite a guy, whom I do like, but barely know, upstate to Kelsi's cabin with us? Really?" I retorted.

"What boy?" my dad repeated, confused. "And what are you two fighting about?" he wondered.

We ignored him some more. "Gabriella, I am not okay with you and your teenage friends going upstate by yourself to stay in a cabin for the weekend, I'm sorry," my mom apologized.

"I'll go out with him," I volunteered myself. "The guy I like. I'll go out on a date with him, you and Dad can meet him on the first date, hell Gino can too," I pleaded.

My mom was so beside herself with me liking a boy, let alone going out with him, she faltered for a moment. "It's not worth your safety," she stated firmly. Damn her parental instincts!

"I'll go too then," Julian volunteered as he came into the room. "I'll go with them, bring a friend, it'll be fun. I'll watch out for Gabriella and her friends, and get some awesome snowboarding in," he saved me.

I sent a thank you look to Julian. That will be so hard to pull off and I will so owe him forever, but he's totally saving my ass and I have to go with Troy this weekend. I've barely seen him this week; he had to go out West for meetings or something. Our mom thought about it for a few moments. "Fine," she answered. "Julian Montez, I swear to God if I hear that you or your friend flirted with any of those girls you will be so black and blue you will wish I let Gabi deal with you," she threatened.

"Me? Flirting? Not allowed? Mom, really?" Julian choked out. All Julian knows how to do with the opposite sex is flirt. This will be tough on him.

"I do not need those girls feeling uncomfortable with you around," she insisted, not budging on this stance, and never would.

He nodded sadly while sighing. "Yeah, okay, fine," he agreed softly.

"Hello!" Dad broke in. "What boy?" he questioned.

"And, that date is happening, Gabriella," my mom went on. "Soon, and we will meet him," she told me before continuing to make dinner.

So... I get to go with Troy where ever he is taking me this weekend, on a date with him at some point soon, and my friends _do_ get to party upstate this weekend? I'll consider this fight a win on my part.

"It's going to be cold?" I questioned my boyfriend through my cell phone as I finished packing for my mystery trip. "It's almost February in New York City and you're taking me some where cold? You see, this is when you take me to the Bahamas so you can see me in a bikini," I told him.

He laughed. _"Yes, that would be very practical of me, but another time, I promise. I'm taking you somewhere more important," _he assured me.

"Mm-hm," I said into the phone. "Are we going to do this all the time? Jet off around the world?" I asked.

_"From time to time, probably. My family does own a jet,"_ he reminded me. _"Two actually," _he corrected himself.

It amazes me everything he can get his hands on. I was rich before, but I never had what he has now. Then again, I never used my wealth for things such as this. "Oh, we're going on a date, an official one that my parents will know about," I informed him.

_"Really? How did this happen?"_ he wondered.

"You see, I was fighting with my mom and I thought it would be a deal breaker to throw in that I would go out on a date with you if she would let me go this weekend. It didn't work, but when we finally worked things out she said that I have to go out with you and she has to meet you," I explained.

_"Does she know I am twenty two?" _he questioned.

Well, someone is full of questions. "No, we'll leave that alone for a week or two. Let's wait until my dad likes you," I suggested. "I can't wait until tomorrow," I mentioned. He's on his way home right now from California.

_"Yes, a long plane ride sounds like so much fun,"_ Troy teased back at me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's with you, isn't it?" I replied. "Maybe we can join the mile high club!" I joked, kind of, maybe, I wish. Ugh, him and his 'we should get to know each other in this life before we have sex for days' thing!

_"We wouldn't be the first ones to do so on the jet,"_ he responded. Kinda gross, but I don't care. _"But no, tomorrow we will not be joining anything,"_ he insisted.

"You're not fun!" I whined as my door opened.

"Who isn't fun?" my father asked.

I cleared my throat. Why not be honest? "Um, it's not that he's not fun, but Troy," I answered. "We're talking, I told him we can go out on a date," I added in.

My dad nodded. "You mind hanging up the phone? I wanna talk before you go to bed," he told me. It is getting late, but I've missed being around Troy. Now that I've found him and he's across the country, there is this whole new ache when I can't see him. It's not like when I didn't even know if he was reincarnated, it's a whole new feeling of longing, a horrible ache within me that never dulls. Still, I can't say no to my dad.

"I have to go," I informed Troy. "But, uhm, I'll see you soon," I insisted. Why is it this awkward to talk to him in front of my dad? Probably because were just discussing sex and I've never been interested in a guy before to go through this with my father. How is he going to act? One date when I was fourteen is one thing, beginning a relationship with my soulmate is another.

_"I'll be waiting outside of your school tomorrow. Love you, Brie, bye,"_ he said, then we hung up. I hated not being able to say 'I love you too' in response, but my dad would get very confused and I would have a lot of explaining to do.

"What's up?" I questioned my dad as I closed my suitcase and sat on my bed.

He came to sit next to me. "Don't get worried, you've done nothing wrong," he assured me, causing me to chuckle. I figured. "Your mom told me you met a boy?" he wondered.

"I- yeah. Didn't you want me to?" I asked, wringing my hands in nerves.

"In a way, yes," he replied. "I just don't want you to feel like your mother and I pushed you into seeing someone," he admitted.

I shook my head. "You didn't, Dad, don't worry about it. I really like Troy," I told him. "I really, really like him and he likes me," I said.

"Does he like you, or does he really, really like you?" my dad joked in response.

I laughed. "I'd say it's even," I replied. "You don't have to worry about me, I know how to handle myself," I added to ease his worries. "I think you'll like him, Dad, he treats me so good and we've only hung out once," I lied. I hate lying to them, but it has to be this way. "We held hands, but he wouldn't kiss me because we aren't together," I kept up the charade.

"Tell me he won't have sex before marriage and he'll be my best friend," Dad stated. I didn't laugh, I actually got kinda embarrassed. "I was kidding, Gabi," he insisted.

"I know- I just," I stopped. "Honestly, that's not what I believe in," I confessed quietly. "But I won't do anything I know I'm not ready for, I promise," I quickly told him. "And, even if he would try to push me into something, which he wouldn't, I wouldn't let anything happen," I went on.

My dad nodded. "You know how to fight, I'm aware," he agreed. "Remember, boxing is different than a real-life fight. When you make a fist, keep your thumb on the outside," he instructed me.

I laughed. "Thanks, Dad," I said, then gave him a hug.

"Honestly Gabi, I don't expect you to be a virgin until marriage and we've always been open in this family," he began as we pulled away. "Now, I don't think you'll announce it at the dinner table, but around when it does happen, can you let your mother know? She loves that you two are so close and if she finds out some other way it will hurt her. I'd do just about anything to keep that from happening," he stated. "I hate seeing any of you hurt."

I nodded. "I can't promise I'll tell her the next day, but yeah, around when it happens," I lied again. 'Around' when it happens could be next week, I don't think my parents will approve of that. "She won't tell you, will she?" I questioned.

"After a while, maybe," my dad said honestly. "Just don't jump into anything and you've taken health class, don't be dumb," he pleaded.

"I won't," I agreed.

"In fact, I am going to go talk to your mom about putting you on birth control right now," he mentioned, standing up. "G'night, baby," my dad kissed my head. "See you in the morning."

I sighed as my dad left. My mom will agree to the birth control, I'll have a doctor's appointment next week, I know it. I'm not against it either, I want kids, but right now isn't the time, Troy and I both know that. We just better stock up on extra condoms. That'll be an interesting conversation.

-xoxo-

"So, I have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday," I informed Troy once we were leveled out in the air the next day. Right after school we came to the airport. I gave one last call to my mom saying goodbye and stuff since Kelsi's cabin has no cell reception which is exactly why we chose it.

Troy sat down next to me in the huge seats, bigger than First Class. I love this jet; the bathroom is pretty big too. When we first got on I ran around like a freak, looking around, using interjections like 'wow', which made Troy laugh. "Uh, why?" he questioned, handing me my coke.

"I was talking to my dad last night about sex before marriage and how I won't be waiting, obviously-" I began.

"Wait, you told your father that? The man I will have to meet and impress to date his daughter? Are you serious?" he asked, cutting me off.

"Mmhm," I hummed before swallowing. "We're an open family. Anyways, he was struck by the idea to get me on birth control, then left to talk to my mom. She called my doctor this morning," I finished.

My boyfriend chuckled. "Good to know, we'll need it in a month," he mentioned.

"A month?" I demanded. "We're waiting a month more?" I whined, putting my drink in the cup holder.

He laughed heartily this time. "I don't know, but it takes a month for it to work, to like kick in or something," he reminded me. "Which is what I was referring to," he said.

"Oh," I mumbled. "We're going to be on this flight for six some hours and you won't tell me where you are taking me," I stated.

"Precisely," Troy responded, pushing our middle arm rest up, and then wrapped an arm around me.

I suppressed a yawn as I leaned into his warmth. It's been a long week at school. "I'm going to nap on you," I warned, scooching closer.

"Here," he muttered, leaning forward and suddenly my legs rose so I could be more comfortable. It reclines. Awesome. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up later," he assured me.

I burrowed into his body, wearing a comfy velvet sweat suit and my hair up in a messy bun with barely any make up on. I didn't put much effort in today, knowing I would be on a plane for a few hours. Kelsi said I was crazy for going somewhere on a plane with a guy I barely know, then to top it all off I look 'crappy' as I do it. Troy, however, called me beautiful as he took me into his arms in the school parking lot. He's kind of blinded by love if you ask me.

"Troy, where do your parents think you are going?" I wondered tiredly.

He moved himself so I was lying more comfortably against his body. "I told them exactly where I was going, I just didn't inform them of you," he admitted. "Don't worry, they won't find out, the pilot likes me more than he likes them. They're a little demanding," he added on. "Besides, I'm giving him a bonus to enjoy himself once we get there until we're leaving."

"You're taking me to Rome aren't you, baby?" I questioned against his chest.

"Sh, don't ruin the surprise," he replied, rubbing my back. After a minute, I fell asleep.

When I woke I found that we land in a little over an hour and that Troy napped for a little bit too, but not for nearly as long as I did. We quickly went to the bathroom and I ran a brush through my hair and splashed water onto my face. Troy gave me coffee when I came back out, plus a snack.

"We're gonna be eating when we get there, just so you know, Brie," Troy informed me as I tilted the chip bag into my mouth to catch all the crumbs.

"Oh, I figured," I said after swallowing. "I just really like food. I also like working out. And, I have a fantastic metabolism, thank you, Mom," I rambled.

Before Troy could respond the pilot announced we were approaching the landing strip and to strap in. "Can you try to look surprised?" Troy questioned as we began our decent.

"Huh?" I laughed to my boyfriend. Boyfriend doesn't seem like the appropriate term for Troy, we're so much more than that. Then again, it's not like there is 'soulmate' button on Facebook.

"We both know we're in Rome right now, but can you act like you're surprised?" he rephrased, taking my hand in his.

He was greeted by my toothy grin. "I'm excited, does that make up for it?" I asked. "I am so excited," I insisted, bouncing up and down in my chair.

Troy chuckled, then kissed the back of my hand. It was only a few more minutes before our wheels touched the ground with a thump and the whole plane shook. It was another few minutes before we reached the end of the landing strip, at the end of which stood a small structured building and some kind of hanger. Well, that is what it looked like from the window of the plane anyways. Is there a difference between a jet and a plane? The words are interchangeable to me.

When we exited the jet our bags were already being loaded into a car that was sitting right out in front of us. "Well, you're prepared, aren't you?" I teased up at Troy.

"We have things to do and places to see. Of course, it's very early in the morning here at the moment," he replied, catching keys that were thrown in his direction. He said something to the man in Italian that I could have understood if I cared enough to listen. "Welcome home, baby," he stated as he opened the passenger side door of the sleek, black car that was waiting for us.

"So, where are we off to?" I wondered as he drove into what was familiar territory to him, but foreign to me. I feel like I am at home, but it all seems so new. I don't have many memories of Rome other than when Annabelle visited which was only three times and during those flashbacks I wasn't exactly taking notes on the directions. Ethan was a little time-consuming. Then again, it was not like when we were in Rome we spent a lot of time outside of our bedroom.

"Our apartment. We're going to eat, relax, try to get some more sleep, and then I am showing you some things I think you should see," he explained as he navigated his way through the almost empty streets of Rome.

"What if I can't sleep?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Troy chuckled in response. "We aren't going to make love, Gabriella," he told me. "I know it will be hard for you sleep since you got about five hours on the plane, but you should try," he went on. "We have two full days ahead of us," he stated.

"In those two days is going around seeing the art a part of any of it?" I questioned, being completely serious. "I am dying to see Bernini's sculptures, especially the one of St. Teresa," I admitted excitedly.

He nodded. "Yes, tomorrow we can go see anything you would like, but I get today. I want to show you our Rome," he insisted.

"And, I want to see it," I agreed.

Troy's apartment was about twenty minutes or so away from the small airport we landed in, but he did drive fast as he always does. I was surprisingly tired as we went up the elevator and it showed as I leaned into Troy. The apartment was beautiful, of course. It was painted in warm colors and looked so homey; I loved it the moment I walked in.

"You were my inspiration for the decor," Troy commented, then tossed his keys down onto the coffee table and rolled our luggage in. "It's not huge, but it's not small, and it oddly feels like home, doesn't it?" he questioned, leaning against a wall.

I nodded as I looked around and breathed in Rome's air. "It does, it's kinda like déjà vu too," I mentioned.

"Centuries ago, there was a building in this same spot, but a very rich man owned it. Well, I own it now, but that is beside the point," he began to tell me. Oooh, story time! "And, he took an Italian beauty as his wife; she was so gorgeous he barely let her leave the home. Her name was Mara which in Italian means eternally beautiful and was extremely appropriate," he said. "Ricardo was a jealous man and a powerful one too, his influence in Rome was strong. It was how he got her to be his, her father thought he was perfect to take care of his daughter. The only men who came in contact with her were servants and even then most of them were women. When one of his older servant men died, he took on a new one. Salvatore was a young, trustworthy man who was born and raised in Rome. He was the same age as the man's wife, but Ricardo thought nothing of it."

As he spoke, I realized this was the story of us, the very beginning of us and hung onto every word.

"Salvatore was asked to go into the wife's quarters one day and that was when he saw Mara. The meaning of her name fit her to a T," Troy assured me with a remincent smile on his face. "Mara was happy to have the company, especially from a man to be honest. After a while, she began to hate her husband, which was understandable," he commented. "Anyways, they spoke for a few minutes and Salvatore was completely taken with her after only the first look. Mara was immediately attracted to him as well and it wasn't long before Salvatore made up reasons to go into the quarters to see her. Then, he began to sneak in to see her all together. They fell in love and what they had was a true love, unlike what she had with her husband," he went on.

Troy and I began to move closer to each other.

"It was unconditional and perfect, it was just theirs, and it was their secret to keep," he said, taking me into his arms. "It wasn't until they finally made love that they were found out. A female maid came upon them in the morning. As you can assume, it wasn't hard to guess what had gone on between them many, many times during the night. She told Ricardo of their affair. Salvatore found out before Ricardo, or the men he sent at least, could find him and ran. He fled Rome, but only for two days. He came back for Mara and they left together. Rome was home, but being together was more important. Ricardo looked for her all the rest of his days, but never found her. He shouldn't have worried so much, she was actually quite happy."

"Did they live happily ever after?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Troy answered, then kissed me lightly. "Of course, they didn't live until their eighties or anything, but they lived about as long as the average Roman," he said.

"No children?" I mumbled quietly.

Troy nodded. "No children," he agreed. "But they did make love almost every day and look up at the stars every night in wonder of what else was out there. They had a life full of love and happiness which is what everyone really asks for," he reminded me. "As they got older and their bodies began to wear down, it worried Mara what was to become of them. They were very religious, of course, but she was still so worried, she couldn't live without Salvatore, and he couldn't live without her either. Mara died first, and then Salvatore died about two weeks later, mainly from a broken heart. It was a surprise in my next life when I knew all of this, you can imagine. I never doubted you or us or our love. It was real and I set out to look for you when I could. I found you, of course, and have in every single life since," he finished.

"What happened in that life?" I wondered curiously.

Troy kissed my forehead. "All in due time, my love, all in due time," he told me. I frowned. "Come on, let's get some food in you then get to bed," he suggested, bringing me into the kitchen.

I woke the next morning to warmth on my neck. "Mm," I moaned, snuggling into the comfy bed.

"Come on, baby, wake up," Troy urged as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"What time is it?" I yawned, then stretched.

"New York time or Rome time?" he responded curiously with his hand rubbing the small of my bare back underneath my tank top.

"Rome time, I don't care about New York right now," I sighed, sleep laced in my voice.

Troy chuckled. "Almost twelve in the afternoon, I let you sleep in," he informed me. "Now, shower and I'll make you breakfast," he said.

I rolled over. "Wait, you're already showered and dressed and stuff?" I demanded to know.

"Mmhm, I'm an early riser," he replied before kissing my forehead.

"Would it kill you to just wake up with me for once?" I groaned as I sat up.

Troy chuckled again. "I don't think it would kill me, but it would be very unlike me," he answered. "Shower, Brie, now," he ordered once more while pushing me out of bed.

I got out in my underwear and tank top not caring that he could see me as I stretched more. "What's first on the agenda for today?" I wondered.

"You showering," he responded, getting out of bed as well. Oh, he's so funny, ya know. "I'll tell you more after that," he insisted. "And, wear comfy, warm clothes. We'll be back to change before dinner," he added.

I nodded and grabbed a towel on my way into the bathroom. I showered semi-quickly and did my hair just as fast. It was left down and curly per usual. Little make up went on my face, mainly just concealer, eyeliner, and mascara. Hey, it's Rome; I ain't walking around looking crappy, alright? I dressed in a pair of comfy jeans, a black long-sleeved cotton shirt that had a v-neck, black heel-less boots that came to my knees and a white knit jacket type thing over top. It's a really warm sweater that is also cute and soft. I made it, of course.

"Do I look Roman?" I joked as I came into the kitchen.

"Uhm, no," Troy honestly told me, but it only made me laugh.

He handed me a plate of food that included sausage so I was happy. "Gracias, novio," I said before biting into my meat.

"De nada," he replied.

"Can I know of our plans for today now, Sal?" I questioned curiously.

Troy laughed as he sat down next to me. He already ate, of course. "Sal?" he repeated.

"Salvatore, get with it, dude," I teased, sipping my orange juice.

He laughed more heartily. "To be honest, if you called me Salvatore I would answer," he admitted. "But, I prefer my given name now, I like the name Troy," he went on. "The Trojan war fascinates me."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because I can relate to Paris, to his abduction of Helen," he answered. "There is some speculation on whether she went willingly or it was an abduction, in some stories it is said that Helen was victim to rape from him. I disagree, I believe it was willingly, but that could be because of my own beliefs in love. Love conquers all," he stated.

I smiled at him. "You're cute," I mentioned, nibbling on my food. "What would you do if in a future life I was happily married and didn't remember you and didn't believe in all of this so I didn't try to get to know you?" I questioned.

Troy leaned forward on the table and I followed his actions so we were close. "Your falling in love with me and remembering us is luck, this I know. If in a future life you're happy without me and don't want to remember me then..." he trailed off.

"Then what?" I whispered and pushed my food aside.

"Then I'll let you be. All I want for you is to be happy, Gabriella, whether that is with me or another man," he finished.

"No," I argued in a stern voice. "Make me remember because no matter what I feel for that guy it can't be as much as I feel for you," I insisted. "I am so in love with you Troy, the intensity of my love for you is something I know I will have with me always and you need to stir that within me, okay?" I said.

Troy pressed his lips to mine. "I'm so in love with you too, Gabriella," he murmured, and then kissed me again.

I moved from my chair to straddle him in his. We didn't say a word, we just kissed. Our lips moved together like they have for thousands of years, perfectly. Then his tongue entered my mouth slowly and played with mine. Everything was so gentle and soft and pure somehow. My center was already pulsating so much it was hard to think straight. I rocked into his bulge making him moan and help me grind down against him.

How is it possible to be this attracted to one person? To want them so much?

"Brie," Troy pulled his lips from mine. The way he said my name was like he was in pain, like he didn't want to stop.

"Why?" I croaked. He has the power to fix everything, to make us one and all that other cliché stuff. My vagina is literally throbbing for him and he does nothing, I don't understand it. How can he keep saying no?

He kissed me lightly. "Because," was his answer.

I groaned weakly. "It's so...frustrating," I admitted.

"I am sorry, Gabriella, but trust me, it's happening sooner than think," Troy told me. "And once it happens it will happen many, many, many times all in a row," he went on.

"Yeah, that doesn't help right now," I mumbled. "I don't understand how you can easily pull away from it, I guess. I know I can't," I sighed, scooching back on his knees and leaned against the table.

He chuckled. "It is not easy, Brie, I can assure you of that. It is very hard for me. I just know I want our first time to be special, not because we got horny during our breakfast," he went on.

"I just..." I trailed off. "I want to feel that closeness with you..." I said softly.

"You will," Troy stated. "Soon, you will. Trust me, it's unlike anything you've ever imagined, even better than memories," he told me.

"How do you know? You've never had sex," I teased with a small smile.

He smiled back at me. "I know because I remember holding you after making love with you each of those first times and thinking how much better it was than memories. I even remember holding you after our very first time as Salvatore and Mara," he confessed. "Neither of us were virgins then, but I sure wish we were," he commented.

"Was Sal a naughty boy?" I joked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"No, I thought I was in love with a woman in the village, a woman I thought I would marry. Then, I found her in bed with another man and that idea left my head real quick. I began to change my life around, grow up, you know and got a job at your at-the-time husband's estate and realized what I had for that woman was not love, it was lust. Even you brought lust to a whole new level," he continued. "Everything with you is heightened to the highest levels."

"Does your brain ever want to explode?" I laughed as I messed up his hair. "You have so many memories up there," I said.

Troy laughed. "No, my brain is quite fine, I love my memories," he replied.

"Yes, well, I do have memories of us making love," I admitted. "Even our first time. They were mostly during puberty, but I still get them. I remember being turned on for the first time when I was like fourteen after waking up from one of our dreams and I was so embarrassed," I thought back. "I didn't even know how to handle it, I was just, like, turned on," I rambled. "And I am telling you way too much," I muttered.

Troy laughed again. "No, you're not, but if you're done eating we should get going," he suggested.

And so we did.

Troy brought me all around Rome, to places we would sneak away to as Salvatore and Mara. Although that was rare, I was hardly allowed out in that life because of my creeper husband. He showed me the area where he grew up as Salvatore, right to the land his small house stood on. He told me stories about his childhood from that time and things he knew about me, which was more than I could have ever thought. Salvatore and Mara really did share everything, they formed an unconditional love I am part of today and could not be more thankful for.

Troy showed me where I grew up, told me about my parents and family. I asked him about Ricardo, what it was like for me to be married to him. It was easy to see he hated Ricardo to the highest degree and after what I heard about him, I did too. Even though he had me, he cheated. And, when he didn't want to cheat, he forced me. Heck, I didn't want to be with him willingly, so I wasn't going to do_ that_ willingly either. Troy hated telling me about that, but he wasn't going to keep it from me. Ricardo thought of me as a queen in his mind, but only because of my looks, he actually treated me rather badly because I never loved him back and he knew it.

To change the subject off of something he obviously wasn't comfortable with Troy spoke about Rome at the time, telling me things about how society worked and what it looked like. Rome is literally one of the most untouched cities in the world, but he still told me how things had changed. He took me to places he showed me as Annabelle as well, just small little areas we made memories at in the last life. We got lunch as well and I got to see how he speaks Italian fluently. I thought I was good, but damn, he's like a freakin' Roman walkin' around. I guess he is a Roman.

"And here," he said as we approached the Piazza Navona. "This is where the tour ends."

I smiled up at him. "Well, it took you about five or six hours," I joked, intertwining both of our hands. "Why is the Piazza Navona important, Troy?" I asked curiously. "I mean, we didn't meet here or anything," I mumbled.

"No, we didn't," he agreed. "We didn't meet here, first lay eyes on each other here, or even make love here, which I would love to actually do one day, but I don't think that's possible," he assured me. I laughed. "No, this is where you met me when you left Ricardo. I sent you word to meet me here if you wanted to runaway with me," he began to explain. "I remember it being the dead of night and I was just sitting here," he sat down on the edge of the fountain with a nostalgic smile on his face. "Waiting to see if you loved me enough to take the risk to be with me. I was about to leave when you came running towards me and called out my name," he went on. "And we met right here," he brought me to a spot many feet away from the fountain. "I caught you in my arms and we kissed and ran off together, a real happily ever after."

I couldn't help but smile wider. "Well," I began and walked away. "Stay there," I said.

"Brie," Troy called after me, probably knowing my intentions.

"Ready?" I questioned, matching his smile.

He shook his head at me in disbelief, but I ran for him anyways. Of course, he caught me in his arms and twirled me around before kissing me on the lips. I was laughing too much to keep kissing him. "You're crazy, you know," he mentioned.

"No, I just created a new memory for me in the next life," I stated as he set me down, but kept his arms around me. "I thought about that today, all these wonderful moments we're sharing, they'll be memories for me in the next life," I explained.

"They could be," Troy agreed. "I love you, Brie," he murmured while moving hair away from my face.

I grinned up at him. "I love you too, Troy, more than anyone will ever be able to comprehend," I responded.

He didn't reply, he simply kissed me on the lips. It was different than our small kisses shared throughout the day; this wasn't a kiss he wanted to end in a moment. So, I took full advantage and got a hold of his neck to bring him closer. Even if it was a cliché, his hands slipped into the back pockets of my jeans and made me smile. Before I could do what I really wanted, he broke away chuckling a little bit.

"You're really short," he explained after I looked at him strangely. "You've never been this short," he went on.

"Troy!" I exclaimed, not wanting to laugh, but couldn't help not to. "That is not what you should have been thinking about in that moment!" I informed him.

"I know I'm sorry, but-" he stopped to laugh with me.

"I'm never going to be able to seduce you!" I whined as I ran a hand through my hair.

Troy chuckled at me again. "If anyone is going to seduce anyone and be successful, its gonna be me," he replied.

"It's not seducing if I'm willing," I mumbled, only making him chuckle once more.

"No, I mean later, after we begin to have sex. In case you don't remember, seducing you when you're mad at me or just in a bad mood is one of my favorite pastimes," he mentioned with a smile, then leaned in and kissed me quickly. "Come on, we have to get back and dressed before dinner," he reminded me, and then began to lead me towards his apartment building. Well, I can't wait for those days.

"You know, they say all work and no play is a bad thing," I commented as we walked into our bedroom in the apartment. The Piazza Navona isn't far from the building, luckily.

"They do, do they?" he questioned in return, then grabbed me by the hips and threw me on the bed. I laughed as he crawled on top of me. "Do they also say I should take your virginity right now?" he wondered.

"Yes, yes they do," I stated. "And they are never wrong," I insisted.

Just then, my stomach rumbled. "Well, they also say you're hungry," Troy said matter-of-factly.

"I should just join a convent," I groaned against the pillows.

"Now, I wouldn't go that far," Troy responded, lifting my shirt up to kiss me. He kissed around my belly ring and up my torso. My shirt went up over my boobs, but it did not come off, of course. We don't do much because I know if we did he would give in and make love to me and he's all for waiting.

"You're so mean," I muttered, then surprised him by rolling us over. My shirt came off as well. "So where are we going for dinner?" I casually asked as I unbuttoned his shirt.

Instead of trying to not get into it like I expected, Troy grabbed me by the knees and pulled me closer, not to mention our crotches closer together. "Out. A nice Italian restaurant I know you'll love," he told me.

"No special memory? Just good food?" I asked; making him sit up so I could slide his shirt off, then take off his t-shirt quickly.

"Yep," he replied, winding his arms around my bare torso. "But you should dress up a little," he added.

My head bobbed in know. "I like this Troy, he's fun," I whispered, and then began to kiss his neck.

Troy chuckled and his neck rumbled against my lips. "I'm this Troy every time I see you, Brie, I just hold it in a little bit," he informed me.

"Well, let him out, he's the one who likes the play, huh?" I continued our banter.

He didn't answer. "You know, I think you'll be better at this whole seducing thing after we make love," he mentioned.

"Is that your covert way of saying I am a bad seducer, Bolton?" I demanded to know, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

He grinned. "No. What I am saying is that while you want to make love right now, you're also respecting my wishes of waiting, therefore you aren't doing everything you would normally do, and I am grateful. I'd be a goner pretty soon," he answered honestly.

I looped my arms around his neck. "You always talk like you're from a different time, it's sexy," I stated quietly.

Troy kissed my lips. "You're sexy," he told me. "So beautiful," he went on to kiss my neck. "But you have to get ready."

"Screw dinner," I half moaned in annoyance.

"Screw you, is more like it. See, I talk like I'm from this time as well," he insisted in a happy voice while pulling away from my neck. I gave him a mean look. "After dinner we'll 'play' I promise," he swore.

I got off of him and stood up. "Once we start having sex, you so owe me," I mumbled.

"Once we start having sex you'll never complain," he replied with a smile. "Now, get dressed, Brie, we're on a tight schedule," he insisted.

I spent about half an hour in the bathroom getting ready, mainly because I couldn't decide between dresses. I settled on a leopard print dress that was almost a naked tone and was long sleeved and went about mid-thigh. I matched it off with small-holed fishnet stockings and nude heels. I re-did my makeup a little, but kept my hair down.

When I came out of the bathroom Troy was in nice jeans and a dark button up and watching TV. In Italian. That would annoy the hell out of me, even if I can kind of speak the language.

"Is this good?" I asked in a twirl.

"You do realize I'd say yes to you in a paper bag, right?" he replied with a smile as the TV flipped off.

"Then why did you tell me to dress up!" I exclaimed, laughing a little as I did.

He made his way to me, his hands sliding around my hips and settling on my bum. "Because, if I didn't and you went in normal clothes, you'd kill me, I know you," he said.

"Touché, Bo," I agreed. "I'm working on nicknames for you, Bo as in Bolton or boyfriend, it really works both ways," I explained.

He kissed me rather than speaking. I like that. "We should get going, so we get you fed. I don't like knowing that you're hungry," he commented and linked our fingers together.

"Awh, you're so cute, Bo!"

Dinner was good, Troy was right, I loved the food. Of course, my mother's is better, which I told him, and he laughed. I wasn't as interested in the dinner as I was Troy. To be honest, we were all over each other, which surprised me. That is so unlike Troy, usually he holds back so that doesn't happen, so he we don't do it without his full willingness or something like that. He words things oddly.

"Troy," I gasped against the random building we were leaning on.

"Hm?" he grunted back, kissing my neck.

I didn't respond, I didn't know what to say. Before we could barely make out and he pulled away and now he is all over me with no indication of stopping. My hands were gripping his shirt when his own hand went underneath my dress and to the top of my fishnet stockings.

"Okay, Troy," I managed to push him away for some dumb reason.

"What?" he asked, moving back so our bodies were pressed together.

"I- we are in the middle of Rome, against some random building-" I began to say.

"Brie, this is the apartment building," he cut me off with a smile and pinned my hands against the stone.

Oh. "Oh," I mumbled.

"And, we are in the middle of Rome, the place where everything began, the reason we're here right now with each other. I don't give a shit who sees me with the love of my life," he stated. Awh. My Bo. "Besides, Brie, we are in Rome, they don't care much to see two people making out," he added.

"What's up with you tonight?" I questioned as he lead me into the building.

We stepped into the elevator. "Nothing out of the ordinary," he replied nonchalantly.

"Wait," I stopped holding his hand. "You weren't all over me tonight because that is considered the 'playing' your promised me earlier, is it?" I demanded to know. "You knew I wouldn't want to do anything in public, so you were-"

"Gabriella," Troy stopped me. Instead of trying to make any sort of reply, his arms slithered around my waist and he walked me backwards out of the elevator until I was pressed against the door. He kissed my lips gently as he unlocked it.

I almost fell into the room, but Troy held me up with his arm. "What are we doing, babe?" I asked, confused. First he's all over me, now he's barely speaking and he's acting...different. "Troy-"

"Gabriella," he repeated and cupped my face.

"What?" I whispered, feeling the atmosphere change. It wasn't just lust in his eyes or tone of voice, it was something different.

He smiled at me fondly. "Make love with me tonight," he said.

* * *

**Oh damn. Is it finally happenin?**

**Haha, review please.**

**- Kayleigh**


	7. Chapter 7AN

**Sorry, not a new chapter, but important news!**

**I haven't been able to get this story out of my head lately and so I went back to read it a little and found that it could be a lot better. So I thought that I might rewrite it like I am doing with my other trilogy (which is also on pause because college is kicking my ass). **

**So would you guys rather I just revise each chapter or post a whole new version of it that could be amazing? I am planning sex scenes, first life flashbacks, Eliza rearing her ugly head as a character we all love to hate, and did Troy lie about something from their past life that could hurt their relationship?**

**So let me know! I would honestly start writing it ASAP. As in first chapter up in a day or two!**

**Thanks so much. Just review your thoughts!**

**- Kayleigh**


End file.
